Saved Life
by simplyfierceandfearlessMiharu
Summary: Madoka asks the team to take a case on England which involves couples! Mai and Naru pretends to be a couple! What will happen? Especially if Mai's Ex-boyfriend comes back for her? CMPLT! i'll leave it to your imagination about what happens to Iori! R&R!
1. 1

**Saved Life**

It was a Saturday morning. Naru called everyone because of a case. He looked around to see if everyone was present.

"I called everyone here because Madoka asked me to take a case in England. She studied it very well and found out that ten people died just last month." Naru said.

"Ten deaths in just a month are cruel!" Mai exclaimed.

Naru nodded his head and continued with discussing the matter of the England case, "You may not come if you wish. The fee for the plane will be paid by the clients. We shall meet the client a day after we have arrived in England. So, who will not come to the England?"

Nobody answered and Mai smiled her biggest one. "Alright, everyone will be coming then!" Mai said thrusting her fists into the air.

"I ask everyone to go home now. Pack your belongings. Bring as many things as possible. We do not know how long we'll stay in England. We'll be staying at a hotel near our house there. My parents asked me to stay close. Go home now. Except for you, Mai, I want tea." Naru said.

And with that, everyone in the room, except for Mai who immediately came to the kitchenette and prepared tea for the narcissist.

'_I wonder what that case is about.'_ Mai thought to herself but immediately was interrupted by the whistle of the boiling water.

She poured the water to a cup, and after that, she came to Naru's office door and knocked. "Naru, your tea is here. Can I come in?" Mai asked.

"Come in. Close the door when you get in. I have to ask you something." The director of the SPR answered.

**Mai's Point of View**.

I came in after I gained his permission of entrance. I placed his tea in his table and waited for a 'thank you' but nothing came out of his mouth.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me, Naru?" I said.

"The case we have accepted, Madoka told me that we should have at least two couples. Since Madoka is coming to investigate and Lin is her boyfriend, we only need one more couple. Madoka told the client that we will be the couple." He said without looking into my eyes.

"I accept if it's o-okay with you, Naru." I said.

"It's alright. It's for a case, remember? But we'll be sleeping in one room and one bed."

My face immediately turned red. "O-one only, Naru?" I stuttered.

"Did I just not say that awhile ago? Go home now. Pack your things. We'll meet here at the office tomorrow at 9. The flight will be at 1 in the afternoon. Do not be late, Mai."

"Hai, Naru." I said and went home.

**Normal Point of View**

_7 o'clock in the morning._

Mai woke up feeling a bit excited and nervous. Excited because she and Naru, her long-time crush will be couple for the case. At the same time, she felt nervous for the same reason. She looked at the time and thought it was still early. She prepared breakfast for herself. She set her bag in her living room. She prepared her clothes she will wear for the departure. Everything was almost ready and it was only 7:30 in the morning. She opened her cell phone to see three brand new messages all from the same person. Her ex-boyfriend, Iori Miyagi, he wants to get back with Mai a few weeks after their break up.

Mai opened the first message. It says there:

_Mai, please meet me at the park later. I really want to talk to you, Mai. I really love you and I hope you forgive me for being such an ass. I'm sorry, Mai._

Mai sighed and deleted the messages and the next ones following it. She broke up with Iori because he cheated on her. She found him kissing his ex-girlfriend at the cafe next to the office. She cried for one whole day that day. Bou-san and Ayako was trying to calm her down and nothing happened. It was when Naru came to comfort her and gave her tea when she stopped.

Naru said he was no good for Mai. She remembered it clearly. Mai chuckled to herself and then glanced at the clock.

"Oh damn, its 8:30!" Mai said as she stood up, grabbed her suitcase, and ran to the bus station for a bus ride to the office.

_At the SPR Office; 9:00 am_

"Mai is the only one not around, right?" Bou-san said. Everyone nodded. Naru has been pacing impatiently waiting for the brunette to come in.

The bell of the door rang; finally the one who was not present earlier was here.

"Naru, sorry for being late, I woke up early but forgot about the time when I received a message from Iori-kun." Mai said.

"You're still having contact with that jerk after what he did to you? What an idiotic thing to do, Mai." Naru said looking at me.

Mai mumbled something under her breath that none could hear.

"Let's get going. We'll be late for the flight if we don't leave now."

Everyone nodded and went in the van. Driving the van was Lin. Sitting beside him was Mai and beside her was Naru. At the back, Ayako and Masako were seated together. Mai could hear Masako whispering about why Mai was the one seated beside Naru and not her. Yasuhara, Bou-san, and John were seated at the back. I could hear Bou-san snoring, and it made John and Yasuhara laugh.

**Mai's Point of View**

I sat back comfortably and waited for us to reach the airport. I sighed because it was becoming really boring until I received a new text message from Iori again.

_To: Mai Taniyama_

_From: Iori Miyagi_

_Mai, please, I really want to see you. I really want to talk to you, Mai. I love you, Mai Taniyama. Please forgive me._

"Is it from that jerk again? He wants to meet you? What did you tell him?" I heard my boss ask.

"It's from Iori-kun. Yes, he wants to meet me later at the park. I didn't reply him. I don't really want to see him." I said as I looked down. 

"Don't worry, Mai. You won't be able to see him anymore." Naru said.

I blushed at what Naru said. It sounded a bit protective. I looked at him and saw him looking out the window. I really want to see him smile a pure one for me someday. I only see Gene's smile and I think when I see Naru's, it will be times better than Gene's. No offense, though.

It's been an hour since we left the office. I'm going to die of boredom here! Geez, why do I have to sit between Lin-san and Naru? I sighed.

"We're here already, Naru." I heard Lin say.

It feels like angels sang when I heard Lin say that. Finally, a car ride with Naru sitting beside me is no fun at all.

"Oi, Ayako! Wake up, you sleepyhead. We'll leave you here if you don't wake up." Bou-san exclaimed, trying to wake Ayako up.

I saw Naru get off the car so, I followed. I grabbed my stuff from the back of the car and again, followed Naru while he went inside the airport to get a cart to put our things into.

We were waiting for our flight number to be called so we can board the plane and leave for England. I sat on a chair near the guys and our bags.

**Boarders from flight number 10797, please enter the gate now. It will close in just twenty minutes.** (Sorryyy, I do not know what they say there)

"Let's get going!" Ayako gleefully said.

"Yay, England here we go!" I said while a little jumpy.

**END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER**

○ simplyfierceandfearless


	2. 2

Saved Life

[[Chapter Two]]

Thank you for the support for the first chapter! I'll do my best to finish this story with a nice story line and in a short period of time.

**At the plane ride to England**

I was seated next to Naru who was reading a book. It was a very silent plane ride, no one talked. And when boredom comes, I tend to fall asleep. I tried my best to not sleep.

"Naru, are we supposed to speak in English when we get there? Because, you know my grammar is not really good. I don't speak English, and you know that." I asked him.

"You're not required to speak at all, Mai. You might say something stupid when you talk. But if it is badly needed, you should." He answered.

"Okay, I understand." I said and yawned after saying it. I tried to fight my sleepiness but it didn't work. I soon found my head leaned onto Naru's shoulder while my eyes are closed.

_I woke up on this dark place again. I tried to find Gene if ever he was present. I stood up and looked around. The scene in front of me changed and my eyes widened when I saw a girl being pushed from the 10thfloor of a building in England. Then, I saw a man from below the building waiting for the girl pushed to touch the ground. And when she did, he pushed her body to a lake. Tears rushed down my eyes while watching this. I was terrified. But, I still don't know the connection of this to the case and why Naru and I were asked to be a couple._

"_Mai, you have to be careful in this case. Since you and Noll are acting as a couple, the two of you, together with Lin and Madoka should be the ones who are very careful." I found Gene saying that while standing behind me._

"_Oh, Gene, it's just you. You scared me. By the way, why? What is in this case that needs all couple to be careful?" I asked him._

"_Just do as I say, Mai." Gene said and disappeared after saying so._

I felt someone shaking me and it was Naru. There were dry tears on my cheeks. I hugged Naru tightly and told him about the dream and what Gene told me.

"We need to research more about this. Yasuhara, please do so while we are still in this ride so we will have no problem when we get there. Do a research about the Mitchell Household in England." Naru said.

"Alright, Naru, I'll do a research now about our newest case." Yasuhara says.

And as soon as Naru heard that, he turned back to me and comforted me.

"Mai, it's going to be alright. You don't need to cry now. We'll solve this case and find out about what you saw in your dream." Naru said.

I just nodded my head and leaned my head towards the window. I looked out the clouds and frowned. I kept remembering what happened in my dream. Tears were back and left my eyes. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and yes, it was Naru's.

"Here you go, Mai. Stop crying." He gave me a bottle of water and his black handkerchief.

"Thank you, Naru." I took the water and the handkerchief drank some and wiped my tears.

**Normal Point of View**

**A few hours later**

They arrived at England. Naru had fallen asleep and beside him was Mai. She leaned her head against Naru's shoulder while Naru's head was on top of Mai's.

Ayako was now awake and stood up. She saw the two and didn't let the opportunity slip so she took a picture of Mai and Naru while sleeping.

"They look so cute!" Ayako squealed.

"Oi, Ayako, you might wake up the two. Stop making noise." Bou-san said as he stood and looked at the two. His eyes widened and a grin was soon found in his lips.

"See, they look so cute, right?" Ayako said, victoriously smiling.

"Hai, whatever you say, Ayako." Bou-san said while putting his hands around his head and walked pass Ayako.

Masako stood up to change in the bathroom and while walking towards the bathroom, she saw Naru and Mai and immediately glared at the brunette who was lying her head on her crush.

Naru woke up because of the light that was striking right through him. He heard the stewardess say that they were about to land. He looked at his side only to find his assistant's head on his shoulder and was still sleeping.

"Mai, wake up. We're here already." Naru said as he lightly shook the sleeping brunette.

Mai's eyes slowly opened and looked up to her boss. She turned red right away when she saw Naru's face only inches away from hers.

"N-Naru!" Mai exclaimed obviously nervous of her current position with her narcissistic boss.

"Sit up properly, Mai. We're landing." He said.

With that, she sat properly still red and trying hard not to look at her boss.

"Lin, you go down first. Mai and I will follow. And all of you will follow next." The director of the team said.

They nodded. And like Naru said, Lin got off first only to be welcomed by his girlfriend, Madoka. She welcomed him with a warm kiss and hug. It gave a smile on Mai's face.

_'They look really sweet. Wow.'_ Mai chuckled to herself.

"Stop daydreaming, Mai. Look at your phone, it seems that you have a call" Naru said.

"Huh? Oh!" She suddenly noticed the blinking of the light from her cellphone.

"Hello?" Mai said to her caller.

"**Mai! It's me, Iori. I want to talk to you. I want to see you, Mai." Iori said to his ex-girlfriend.**

"There is nothing more to talk about Iori-kun. I don't want to see you." Mai frowned.

"**Please Mai. You know how much I love you. I promise, I swear that I will never do it again."**

"Listen. This is Mai's boss, Kazuya Shibuya. Miyagi-san, I am asking you to stop disturbing my assistant and let her focus in doing her job." Naru grabbed Mai's phone from her, obviously furious about the guy calling.

"**You have no right to tell me that! You are just Mai's boss! You don't own Mai!" Iori said, now angry at Mai's boss.**

"I have the right, Miyagi-san. I am the one who is practically giving her payment so she can live. The money she uses is from me." Naru said, trying to say it calmly when it was obvious in his face that he was really fuming now.

"Naru! What are you doing! Give me back my phone!" Mai said to Naru.

"**Mai, I want to meet you. Please let me meet you. Later, at the park." Iori said, knowing Mai could hear him.**

"She cannot meet you. She is in England right now doing her job. So, I suggest you stop calling her. Now, we have to go, Miyagi-san. We have a case to investigate." Naru suggested.

"**Wa-"** **Iori Miyagi tried to say, but was cut when Naru turned off Mai's phone.**

"What did you do, Naru? Why did you do that?" Mai said, obviously mad at her boss.

"Does your current reaction means you want to meet with him?" Naru glared at Mai.

"NO! I didn't say anything about that! I just don't want you to be rude. We had a nice relationship." Mai said.

"Have you forgotten that he cheated on you, Mai?" Naru was now angry at Mai.

"I haven't! I told you, what you did was rude, Naru!" Mai was now in the brink of tears.

The whole team was standing in one side, looking at the fighting couple. No one dared to come near them or even more, try to stop them from their argument. Ayako, Bou-san, Masako, John, Madoka, or even Lin did not try to stop them. All was scared at the two who was now obviously fuming mad.

"I think someone needs to stop them before Taniyama-san kills Shibuya-san. She's really angry at him." The Australian Priest says.

"Not me! I'd rather die of something else than to be murdered by those two." Bou-san said putting his hand around his head as he looked at Ayako.

"Oh, no. I don't want to interfere with their fight." Ayako said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, I'll do it." John nervously said.

John nervously walked towards Mai and Naru. He was kind of shaking due to nervousness. It's like he's taking a thousand, no a million years for him to get there. And when he finally did, he was scared of talking to the two but he gathered his courage to stop their fight.

"Shibuya-san, Taniyama-san, I think you should stop fighting now. You are attracting a lot of people now." John nervously said.

Mai looked around and blushed to see people around them staring at them in awe because of their fight. And then she looked at Naru. He hid his eyes under his bangs and held Mai's hand and started walking. John was left standing and decided to follow the two.

"Hey guys, wait up! It's like you're rushing because you want to hide and make out!" Bou-san said as he and the rest of the team was following the two.

"Naru! Where are you taking me?" Mai said.

"I'll be taking you to the mall to buy a decent attire for the meeting with the client tomorrow. Since you will be my fake girlfriend, you should wear something nice. I know that you only have mini-skirts and shirts there. You need something more nice." Naru said while still pulling Mai out of the airport.

"Ayako! We're going shopping!" Mai said rather jumpily.

Ayako smiled wide but was immediately erased when she noticed what Naru said, "Wait! Fake girlfriend? Why didn't you say anything, Mai?" she asked.

"Well, about that-" Mai was cut off by Naru.

"It's like this, Madoka told me that we need at least two couples for the case. I told Madoka that Mai and I will be the other couple. And since Lin and Madoka are already a couple, we already have two. That's the reason." Naru said.

Everybody said 'oh' and soon, they rode on Madoka's car. They were singing out loud and also laughing. Soon enough, they arrived at the mall.

**Few hours later**

They were still walking inside the mall and still they haven't bought one outfit. Ayako was leading them into other stalls. Naru sighed while walking. He was not enjoying this. It was their fifth or sixth store in just one day, and no, they haven't got any in hand.

"Oh there! I saw something cute in that store!" Ayako jumpily said as she ran inside the said store.

"Huh? Oh, okay." Mai was now obviously tired of walking but still she went inside followed by the rest of the team.

When they entered, Mai saw the dress Ayako was saying and was immediately stunned of the beauty the dress was showing.

"You want that?" Naru asked.

"Y-Yeah. But, I don't have money to buy it with." Mai said.

"Don't worry. I'll pay. I've prepared for that." Naru smirked.

"I bet it will look better on me!" Ayako proudly said.

"You'll look really old." Bou-san says hoping that the red-headed priestess did not hear him.

"I heard what you said, Monk!" Ayako said, now fuming as she ran towards the monk.

Mai ran to try stop Ayako. "Ayako, you know Bou-san's only joking." She nervously said.

"Let me go! I want to kill that monk!" Ayako said trying to free from Mai's tight grip.

"You can't fit yourself into that kind of dress, Ayako." Bou-san laughed while running away.

"Bou-san, I think you need to run faster. My hands are slipping now." Mai told the monk.

Ayako smiled an evil one and once she was free, she ran after Takigawa, trying to strangle the monk.

"Mai, I'll go to the hotel now. I'm tired and I want to go rest. Will you come with me?" Naru asked as he looked at me.

"Sure. I'm kind of tired now. We've been walking for hours now, non-stop." Mai replied.

"Okay, Mai. I'll tell John that we'll go ahead. I'll leave him the map to the hotel and the room number." Naru said.

He went near to John and told the priest about us going ahead. I saw the priest nod his head as he smiled. Naru came back to me and said to me that we'll go now.

**At Naru and Mai's hotel room**

It was already dark when the two arrived at their hotel room. Mai saw that there is only one bed. Her face turned red and asked the raven haired guy.

"Naru? Should I sleep in the couch?" She asked him.

"No. You'll sleep beside me, Mai. I will not do anything stupid with you, don't worry." Naru said with a blank expression.

Mai entered the bathroom with a flushed face. She washed her face and tried to wipe of her blush. But the thought of her boss sleeping beside him, and may I remind you, her long-time crush is just so nerve-wrecking.

Mai exited the bathroom, sighing heavily. But then, she was struck when she saw Naru and his sleeping figure. He was so handsome.

_'God, he is one really handsome. Oh geez, what am I thinking?' Mai thought to herself._

She walked to the other side of the bed as quietly as she can. She lied down facing the wall. She tried hard not to face Naru, but she just can't resist. She faced her boss, stunned by his angelic look while sleeping. She blushed seeing her boss face her. Their faces only inches away from each other.

Mai leaned closer and gave Naru a peck on his cheek. For Mai, it feels like the whole world stopped just to watch her give her boss a kiss. She blushed and laid back down, feeling really hot. She closed her eyes and drifted into her dreamworld with a smile.

Thank you for the reviews for the first chapter! :-) Again, forgive me for the grammar and spelling(?) corrections. My 30/60/90-day trial in Microsoft Office Word has expired. So yeah, I downloaded OpenOffice =)) Reviews please and Thank youuuuu!

○ **simplyfierceandfearless**


	3. 3

Hello! :) Guess who is back! Sorry if it took a while. I'm just busy with school and stuff. :

Thank you for the reviews! :) I swear to try to do better and I shall give my best in writing this and finishing this :)

**# Chapter Three**

**Mai's Point of View**

I woke up only to find no one lying beside me. I sat up and looked around only to find the guy I was searching for sitting on a coffee table, reading a book.

"It seems that you are now awake, Mai. Get ready and we'll go have breakfast with the others." Naru said to me.

_'No good morning? You're hopeless, Naru!'_ Mai thought to herself.

"Stand up and get ready. I don't want to be late in the meeting with our client later." Naru said, eyeing on me**.**

I stood up and gave my boss a glare. "Jerk." I muttered to myself.

"Do you want me to decrease your pay check, Mai?"

**Normal Point of View**

Mai shook her head to a 'no' and went inside the bathroom to wash and change.

While inside the bathroom, Mai couldn't help but think about her dreamless sleep. She should have 'one of those dreams' by now. But still, none. She sighed at that thought. Once finished changing into one of her short mini-skirts and her tank top, she left the bathroom.

"Naru, I'm finished changing now. We should get down for breakfast." Mai said to her boss.

Naru nodded and stood up, walking to the door, waiting for his assistant to follow him outside so he could lock the doors. And Mai did followed outside. She saw her co-workers waving at her and giving her a grin.

"Mai!" Bou-san ran to Mai and gave her a tight hug saying, "I missed you so much! It feels like years being away from you Jou-chan!"

"Oh please, the two of you just saw each other yesterday. Stop suffocating the poor girl, monk!" Ayako had butt in.

Mai was relief that Ayako said something or else she would have died of suffocation.

"Whatever old woman." Bou-san said to the red-headed priestess.

"Come on guys! I've asked the staff to prepare breakfast for us!" Madoka gleefully said.

Mai jumped for joy and ran into the hotel's restaurant. Followed by John and Masako who was just walking silently and sat together. Naru followed the priest and medium but sat beside his assistant.

"Hm, Naru?" Mai said.

"Yes?"

"What time will we meet the client?"

"Around six in the evening. We'll meet my parents first at four. You'll be having a busy day Mai."

"Oh, okay then." was Mai's last reply to her boss because the food arrived.

"This is delicious!" Takigawa said.

Everyone laughed at the monk as he ate like he never did in a couple of weeks. They ate quietly after laughing. No one is breaking the silence and Mai felt really bored.

_'Geez, why is everyone so quiet?'_ Mai sighed.

"Is anything wrong?" Ayako asked the brunette.

"Huh? No! Nothing, nothing." Replied Mai.

"Mai, go ahead in our room. Get ready. We will have a quite long ride to the restaurant my parents said." Naru butted in.

Mai nodded and stood up, going to her hotel room. While Mai was walking, she thought of what will happen to the meeting of Naru's parents. She was obviously nervous, knowing that she will see and meet her crush's parents for the first time.

_'I hope they will like me. It's not like I'm not a well-brought up young lady, right?'_

When Mai reached hers and Naru's hotel room, she went inside, sat on the couch, and opened the television present in their room. She checked the time, it was still 3PM.

"Oh geez, I better get ready!" Mai exclaimed as she ran into the bedroom, locking the doors and immediately changing into her new outfit. She was trying her best to finish preparing fast so that Naru would not scold at her.

"Ah! Done!" Mai said after thirty minutes later, thrusting her fists into the air.

"It took you thirty minutes to get in one dress, a pair of shoes, and get your hair fixed?" Naru said from the other side of the door.

Mai's face turned red as she opened the door to find Naru leaning against the wall beside the door.

"I'm sorry if I want to look nice in front of your parents!" Mai yelled at her boss.

The narcissist ignored what his assistant said and continued on walking, passing her and sitting on his side of the bed. He pulled out a few papers from his bag and started reading it.

Mai tilted her head, curious of what her boss is reading. She came closer to her boss and tried to peek and read with Naru.

"Its about the case, Mai. It says here that couples have gone missing and when found, they are dead. I asked Madoka to do a research about the house we will investigate. I will discuss it furthur with the rest tomorrow. We'll leave to meet my parents now."

"Just the two of us?"

"No. Madoka and Lin will come along. Mother and Father wants to see Lin too." Mai nodded her head as a reply.

She and Naru left the hotel together with Madoka and Lin. They rode on Madoka's car, Lin driving with Naru seated on the seat next to him. And at the back sat Mai and Madoka. The girls were talking about Lin and Madoka's relationship and they tried to keep it low for Lin not to hear, but it seems like he can still hear it.

"Oh! Madoka! Tell me about your first date with Lin-san and of course how you became a 'thing'!" Mai exclaimed.

"What? No! Its way too embarrassing!" Madoka said with a blush.

"Please Madoka? Please?" Mai said doing her best to look cute so that Madoka will give in.

"No! Don't do that face! – Well, okay. I'll tell you about it." Madoka finally gave in.

"Great!" Mai laughed.

"Well, when Noll and Lin came back to England a few months ago, I was often in the Davis' mansion. And I often see Lin there. One day, Luella and Martin asked Lin and I to go to an art gallery with Noll. I got kind of lost, hehe. And Lin found me. I found him kissing me and Noll seeing us. Anyways, before that, Lin and I are like best friends, for some reason." Madoka blushed.

"Wow. How awesome is that? Oh! And the first date?" Mai happily exclaimed.

"No! That's the embarrassing thing!" Madoka blushed even harder remembering what happened in her first date with Lin.

"Okay, okay. I won't force you." Mai sighed.

"I'll tell you soon." Madoka whisphered to Mai's ear and gave her a wink. Mai just laughed in reply.

"We're here already." Naru said.

Mai looked out to see the view. The restaurant was not like in Japan's. It was huge! Mai was in awe when she saw this restaurant.

"Noll!" Luella, Naru's mother quickly ran to her son to give him a hug.

"It's been months, my son." Mai turned around to find the manly voice that was probably from Naru's father.

"Mother, stop hugging me. We saw each other a few months ago." Naru coldly said to his mother.

_'Ouch, that was harsh.'_ Mai thought.

"But that was months ago, Noll! Do you have issues with your own mother hugging you or missing you?" Luella raised a brow while holding onto Naru's shoulders facing him completely.

"No, mother. I don't have iss–"

"Oh, you must be Taniyama Mai!" Luella exclaimed letting go of his son and running towards the sixteen year-old.

"H-huh? Oh, yes! I am Taniyama Mai, your son's assistant." Mai bowed to her boss' mother.

"Hello, Taniyama-san! I am Luella Martin, your boss' mother!" Luella cheerfully said and offered a hand to Mai.

"It's nice meeting you, Davis-san. You can call me Mai."

"Of course, Mai. It's a pleasure meeting you too. And this is my husband, Martin, by the way."

Mai bowed her head to greet Martin and went inside the restaurant. Naru seated beside Mai and beside Mai was Madoka.

"Mai-chan! Do you want to go shopping afterwards?" Mai had a shade of red on her cheeks.

"She can't. We will meet the client for our case here in England later. We didn't go here for vacation." Naru coldly answered the question that was intended for Mai.

"Aww! Anyways, Madoka-chan has been telling a lot about you, Mai! And even Noll here speaks about you. It seems you really affected his life." Mai blushed when she heard what Luella said.

Mai looked at Naru who is eating and blushed. She was trying to hide her blush. Madoka giggled at the sight.

"Mai! You're blushing!" Madoka shouted.

"What? No!" Mai tried to cover her cheeks because it was so red right now.

Everyone except for Naru laughed at the sight of Mai.

**End of Chapter Three ***

○ **simplyfierceandfearless**


	4. 4

**Saved Life ***

**Fourth Chapter **

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

**Mai's Point of View**

We met the client yesterday. Her name is Anastasia Smith, I was really shocked when she told us the story about the house. Terrified of what will happen while we investigate the case. I sighed to myself

"Is there any problem, Mai?"

"No, Naru. Nothing's wrong. I'm just worried about the case. I mean, I am always the target and the easy one too."

"I won't let anything hurt you."

I blushed at his sentence. Naru had his soft side on. This was new.

"Mai!" I heard the monk shout from afar.

"Yes, bou-san?"

"Nothing. I'm just bored." I laughed at bou-san's reply.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing. You're being unreasonable, bou-san."

"It is a reason!" bou-san said, protesting.

"Mai, we're leaving. Bou-san, please inform everybody." Naru said, interrupting my conversation with Bou-san.

"Okay!" I replied to my boss.

I quickly ran up to my room with Naru to get ready.

"Hmm, Naru?"

"Yes?"

"About the case, how long do you think it will take?"

"Perhaps it will take a few weeks. The case does not sound easy, Mai."

"Okay. I hope nothing goes wrong in this case."

I sighed to myself, looking down to the ground.

"Don't worry, Mai. Like I said earlier, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Okay. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't look out for yourself!"

"I am capable of protecting myself and you, Mai."

"Just make sure of that Naru. I don't want you hurt because of me."

He didn't reply to what I said. I stood up and tried to go to the bathroom but suddenly felt a little bit dizzy. _'Oh geez. What now?'_ I thought to myself.

"Mai! Let's go."

"H-huh?" I said not understanding the first time he said it because of my light-headedness.

"I said let's go. Give me your bags, I'll bring them down."

"No, I can bring it myself."

"I don't want an argument, Mai. Let me bring it."

Naru stood up, carrying his luggage on one hand and mine on the other. Geez, what happened to Naru? Suddenly, he's kind of changed. After going back to reality, I quickly ran after Naru.

"Go in, Mai. We have to be there immediately."

I did what he told me. Sitting beside the window, suddenly feeling sleepy, sleep, and have a dream was the usual. And I hope it will happen. So, I know that I can help with something. Everyone followed in going in the said car, Lin was driving, Naru sitting on the passenger seat, Bou-san beside me, and so on.

I felt my eyelids go heavy. _'Well, I guess its time to meet Gene.'_ I thought to myself. And with that, I fell asleep leaning my head against the window.

**Normal Point of View**

_Darkness filled Mai's world now. She was looking around, hoping she would find the one she was searching for._

"_Gene? Where are you, Gene?"_

"_Mai, you should have never pretended to be a couple with Noll in this case. It will bring both of you in danger."_

"_What do you mean, Gene? I don't understand."_

_He did not answer. Instead, the scenery changed, Gene pointed out to something which made Mai look._

_There were two couples who are smiling and laughing. But, Mai noticed the eyes of the guy. It was all pretend. It was like, he does not want to be with the girl. Like everything was just a lie._

_Mai's surroundings changed once again. Gene told Mai that the next scene she will see happened the day after she saw the two cuddling._

_Mai saw the couple walking down the streets of England. The girl was holding the guy's hand while the guy was not caring, looking around. Suddenly they stopped. The guy faced the girl with a confused face._

"_Ann, I have to tell you something."_

"_What is it, Sam?"_

"_I.. I need to break up with you."_

_Mai saw the girl's eyes suddenly watered. She felt sad for the Ann lady. It was obvious that she really loved this guy so much._

"_B-but why, Sam?"_

"_I can't be with someone who I don't love."_

_Mai was standing beside Gene, tears were now flowing as well._

"_B-but.. Sam.."_

"_Please Ann, I am in love with somebody else. I will move out of the house once we get back."_

_The Sam guy was literally dragging Ann into their household. When they reached there, Ann was still struggling to get away from the man. It was obvious that he is now pissed off. His facial expression, it was also evident in his eyes. They went up to the second story of their house, while Ann was still trying to get away, Sam accidentally pushed her down the stairs._

"_Ann! Damn! Ann! I'm sorry!" _

_Mai was standing in shock. Blood was there, flowing from Ann. A regretful Sam was sitting beside his former lover. He couldn't believe he had done this to the innocent girl. It was unfair for her. She had died with anger feelings for the guy._

"_He's horrible!" Mai yelled._

"_Mai, you need to wake up. I tell you, be careful in this case. It may bring both you and Noll or even Madoka and Lin to death."_

"_D-Death? W-Wha–"_

"Mai wake up. Mai, Mai." Naru slightly shaked the sleeping brunette awakening her from a deep dream sleep.

Mai slightly opened her eyes, her teary eyes.

"What happened, Mai?"

Mai couldn't answer the black-haired guy. She was still in shock after her dream.

"I-It was–"

"Okay. You don't need to answer. We're here already, Mai. Get off the car and we'll start the investigation immediately."

Naru stepped off the car, followed by Mai. He accompanied her inside the house, not letting her bring the heavy equipments.

"This is very heavy! Why are you letting me bring these?" Ayako pushed the door bringing a big box of cameras and microphones.

"You should not react about bringing the equipment. I started paying you after all." Naru protested, sitting Mai on the couch and sitting beside her.

"I'm okay, Naru. I don't need to sit here at all. I can help with bringing those boxes. Ayako doesn't want to bring heavy things. Her nails might break or something." Mai laughed facing her narcissistic boss who didn't seem to care.

"Hey! I'm not afraid to break a nail!" Ayako retorted, suddenly breaking a nail. "Ow! I broke one! Geez, this is your fault, Mai!"

Mai laughed at the red-headed priestess and said, "I did nothing wrong, Aya-chan!" as she sticked her tongue out.

"Mai, stop fooling around. We have to discuss the case now. Yasuhara-san, what did you find out about this place?"

The college guy fixed his glasses and started reading the notes he had taken from the library and the internet, "Well, I have found out that the first owners of this house were a couple; namely Ann and Sam. They weren't married, they were planning to. Until, Sam wanted to break up with her."

Mai was listening to what Yasuhara said. All he said, she saw in her dreams. Though, she didn't know what about it yet because the dream was not finished, she decided to listen to the rest of what the four-eyed man said.

"I have learned that Ann died because she was either accidentally or purposely pushed by Sam. He tried to bring her to the hospital, but nothing happened. He arrived late and she died. He was guilty about what he had done so he killed himself."

"She was accidentally pushed by Sam. Sam was pissed off at Ann because she was getting annoying as he dragged her in their house." Mai said while everyone looked at the brunette, her arms crossed over her body, obviously terrified.

Takigawa suddenly walked beside Mai and rubbed her shoulders, "Don't worry Mai. Everything will be alright." The monk said as he messed the brunette's hair.

"I hope so, bou-san." Mai sighed, the placed a small smile on her face.

"Okay now. Mai, John, Bou-san, the three of you can take the temperatures on these rooms." Naru said. "You have to divide your jobs. So, you three will be taking on different rooms."

Mai, John, and Takigawa nodded as they walked away from the base to start getting the temperature.

"Mai, are you sure you don't want anyone to accompany you while taking the temperatures?" I hear Bou-san asked, a hint of worry in the tone of her voice.

"I'm gonna be alright, Bou-san! I did it before and nothing harmed me." Mai smiled wide after she said her reply.

"Well, if that's what you want. I'll be heading this way."

The monk walked to a different path, while John walked to the other. Mai sighed as she walked alone on a hallway that seemed like it was endless. She was having difficulty finding the first room.

"Ah! Finally!" Mai said in relief as she found the first room on her list.

Suddenly, two hands were on Mai's ankles. She screamed as the hands tried to drag her down the ground. Mai suddenly felt blank, her world darkened and all she remembered was a ghost or something will try to choke her.

"AAHH!" A scream was heard inside the base. Everybody panicked and stopped what they were doing.

They knew the voice belonged to a certain brunette haired girl. Naru who was the one to panic the most quickly ran to where the voice came followed by the others, only to find the girl laying on the floor, clearly unconscious.

**CHAPTER FOUR * END**

○ **simplyfierceandfearless**

K guys. Sorry for the delay. I was at writer's block mode. I'm not doing good in writing stories. Hope I will be back in shape!


	5. 5

**Saved Life * Chapter 5**

Naru ran to his assistant who was lying on the floor, not moving. He quickly checked her pulse and was relieved when he knew she was alright.

"Mai? Mai wake up." He said as calmly as he can. He didn't hear Mai respond. He still tried to wake her up, still getting nothing.

"Naru, I think we should bring her inside the base. It would be better if she rested there and she's safe inside the base." Lin suggested.

Immediately, Naru carried Mai who was still unconscious back to their base. He was worried about his assistant, though it was not evident on his face. He glanced at the girl every now and then to check if she was waking up of something. Soon, they reached their destination. He lied the brunette down on the couch as he brushed Mai's bangs off her face.

"Don't worry, Naru. She's only sleeping now. I think she's stressed, I don't know why, though. Maybe about the case or something else." Ayako said to Naru, assuring him that his assistant was alright.

Naru didn't reply. He dragged a chair beside the couch where his assistant lied and started reading a book.

"Mhm– Naru.." Naru looked at the sleeping figure beside him, he quickly closed the book he was reading and came closer to the brunette who was now half awake.

"Mai? What is it? I'm here, do you want anything?"

"No.. I'm fine. I don't want anything, Naru." Mai said as she tried to sit up, suddenly felt light-headed once more.

"You shouldn't sit up yet, Mai." Naru replied, stopping the girl from sitting up.

As she did what her boss said, the doors of the base opened. Appearing the doorway was Anastasia, holding a tray of tea for everyone in their base.

"Anastasia, thank you for bringing us these teas. We appreciate it a lot." Mai said as she bowed her head from a sitting position.

"You are very much welcome, Mai. I'm sorry for what happened to you. I really hope you did not get hurt too much."

"Oh, I didn't. I'm really fine."

"Mai, you have to get back to work. You should be useful and not sit there all day, doing nothing. Tell me about what happened to you." Naru once again butted in.

Mai shivered as she remembered what happened to her. She took a hold of her skirt tightly.

"I-It was when I took the temperature of the room, I was about to walk to the other room when a two hands were getting a grip on my ankles. Suddenly, pulled me down. I realized the ghost was strangling me.. I couldn't breathe properly, then everything.. everything was dark."

Bou-san stood over to where Mai was standing as he put his arms around Mai as a sign of comfort. Mai buried her face to her brother-like friend's chest. She felt her tears run down, scared that the same thing will happen to her once more.

"It will not happen again, Mai-chan. We're here to protect you. We won't let anything happen to you." John said to the brunette. The others just nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much, John-kun. I'm glad you and the others are here to protect me."

Mai wiped her tears and smiled for everyone, reassuring them that she was now fine. She stood up and walked to her room; Naru was following her, he wanted her to be safe. He doesn't want the same incident happening to this brunette once again.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm in the same room as you. And besides, you shouldn't go anywhere alone."

"Wait, I'm gonna change. I think you should stay out for awhile."

Naru nodded as Mai entered their room. He was leaning against their room door, he waited for Mai to finish changing.

"You finally opened this door. Do you really change that slow?" Naru questioned his assistant after she opened the door to let him in.

Mai growled at her boss, as her boss rolled his eyes in response.

"Let's go back, Mai. We still have to find more information about this case."

"Who's the ghost, Naru? Is it Ann or Sam?"

"I think its Ann. Since she was the one who was badly hurt. I think she doesn't want couples to survive, the first one dies, and the partner suffers so kills himself."

"Oh, well I couldn't blame her. Sam was just cruel to her. Leaving her without a reason!"

"But that doesn't mean she should make others suffer, Mai."

"I know that." Mai sighed while walking side by side with Naru.

"Mai, I want you to be careful. Remember, we are pretending to be a couple in this case."

I blushed at his statement when he let me remember that we're a couple for the case. I still couldn't help but blush.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mai went to the kitchen without telling anyone, thinking that nothing bad would happen. She decided that she will pour tea for everyone. After the water boiled and she poured the water to the cups and finished making the tea, she decided to go back.

"Geez, I hope they won't get mad just because I went to the kitchen and poured them some tea." Mai said to herself as she carried the tray to the base.

She was almost at the base, but then, someone appeared infront of her. Wait. Not someone. A ghost. The ghost of Ann appeared in front of Mai with an evil smirk on her face.

"Ann." Mai said her name with a terrified voice.

"Mai, you will die, I tell you. I won't let a single couple get out of this house alive!"

"But why, Ann? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want all relationships to be screwed up. Just like mine. I don't want any couple to live." Anger was obvious in her eyes, Mai could see it. There was still a little sorrow, though.

"You don't have to do this Ann!"

Ann was now pissed off with this stubborn brunette. He held her by her neck, strangling her. She would do anything just to kill this one.

"Mai!" Naru was running towards the suffering girl, followed by Bou-san and Lin behind him.

"N-Naru.."

When he heard Mai call out his name, he immediately wanted to do something. He tried to run closer to her but was stopped by Lin. He heard Bou-san chanting and after those words he said, the ghost disappeared. Mai fell to the ground, half-conscious.

Bou-san hurriedly ran to Mai, crouching to her level. Naru followed the monk's movement. As he was in front of Mai, he was surprised when she gave the lad a tight hug. Naru could feel her tears running down her cheeks. The narcissist hugged her back unconsciously and carried her bridal style towards their room.

"Mai, why did you go wandering by yourself?" Naru asked, his voice showing his anger and worry.

"I just wanted to get tea, Naru." Mai answered, looking at her hands in her lap, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you should go by yourself, Mai! You could have died with what the ghost did to you!" He raises her voice, then realized that he lost his temper. He immediately apologized to the now crying teen.

"I'm sorry.. I thought that it would do me no harm anymore.. I thought.."

"Mai, its alright now. Do you have a bruise?" He said, finally calming down and going back to his expressionless face. Mai was about to shake her head when she suddenly felt her arm numb, only to find it badly bruised. Geez, how can she or Naru not notice this?

Naru noticed his assistant wincing in pain. He saw blood running down her arm. _'That wasn't there awhile ago.'_ He thought with wide eyes.

"Mai, we have to get out of here. As a couple, they're targeting not only you but also me. Though, I haven't felt anything–" Naru suddenly stopped when he felt a sharp pain on his arm.

"Naru! Are you alright?" Mai asked, extremely worried about her wounded boss.

"Naru! Mai!" Bou-san entered the room, along with the others. Lin sent out his shiki and Bou-san said his mantra out loud to let the ghost attacking the couple go away.

After the confrontation with the ghost, Ann, they brought them to the hospital to let their wounds heal. Mai fainted due to the loss of blood from her wound in her arm. They brought her to the emergency room, while they just treated Naru's wound.

"Who is related to Taniyama-san here?" A doctor suddenly asked after he exited the emergency room.

"I am her boss, I am responsible for her. She has no parents nor relatives anymore." Naru suddenly appeared in front of the said doctor.

"Well, we just treated Miss Taniyama's wound. She lost a huge amount of blood."

"How is she now?"

"She is now fine, Mr. Davis. She is now resting and we'll bring her to a room later."

"I see. Can we visit her in her room?"

"Yes, sir. I warn you, one at a time. She is also stressed and she doesn't need more of it. It will just make things worse."

Naru entered Mai's hospital room only to find the girl still unconscious. He came closer to her and had slipped off his cold face. He can't deny that he's worried about the girl.

_'I'm sorry Mai. I blame myself for this. If I haven't asked you to be a pretend couple with me this wouldn't happen.'_ Naru thought to himself.

"N-Naru?" Naru saw his brunette assistant half-awake, "W-Where am I, Naru?" She asked.

"Mai, you're in the hospital. How are you feeling?" Naru asked as cool as he can.

"I'm fine..I think." Mai tried to sit up, but was stopped by Naru. She suddenly felt weak, and decided to give up.

"You lost a lot of blood. I prefer if you rest, Mai."

Naru looked at his assistant, still blaming himself for what happened to the girl. He looked up in the ceiling, hoping that Mai wouldn't notice his strange movements since she woke up. Unfortunately, she did notice.

"What happened, Naru? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just go rest."

"I'm not resting unless you tell me what happened!" Mai retorted.

"Okay." Naru sighed, "Mai, I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'm the reason why you're here right now. If only I didn't ask you to be a couple for the case, then you wouldn't be in here right now. I suppose you can stay with my parents until the case is closed."

Naru felt Mai's hands touch his. She was giving him her trademark smile, the one that Naru loved though he didn't admit it.

"I agreed, remember Naru? And its not your fault. We all know that I am the one that catches the eyes of the ghosts in every case. So, its kind of normal for me now. I don't want to stay with your parents. I'll finish the case with you."

"Mai," Naru sighed, "I don't want to lose you just like I lost the one I truly cared for. I don't want you hurt. It may not sound like me, but I care for you, Mai. I don't want you hurt. You may have been a target for the ghosts but you don't end up in the hospital."

Mai blushed at what Naru said. She was as red as a tomato. _'Did Naru just confess? The Oliver Davis?'_ Mai questioned herself in her mind. Mai gave him a soft smile and replied to him, "Naru, I promise this. You won't lose me. You won't lose anyone."

"Alright. You'll be out of this hospital tomorrow morning. Rest now."

Mai nodded, if she was not mistaken, she saw Naru gave her a true genuine smile. For the first time, he did. Mai then immediately went to her dream world.

– –

_Mai woke up with dark surroundings, nothing new to her previous case-involving dreams. She looked around and tried to find Gene._

"_Mai, how are you?"_

"_Gene!" Mai hugged her boss' look-a-like, "I'm fine. Still in the hospital."_

"_Get well, Mai. I have to show you something, by the way."_

_Mai stood up beside Gene and saw Sam with another girl. Mai's face exclaimed shock. _

"_Was this the reason why Sam broke up with Ann?"_

"_Yes, Mai. Sam cheated on Ann. Ann, though, figured it out. But she loved Sam so much that she couldn't manage to let him go. Mai, be careful. Your ex-boyfriend is planning to follow you in England."_

"_What! Iori is planning to do that? But what's the problem with that? Will he be involved?"_

_Gene nodded and asked Mai to wake up. It will be time for her to go back to the mansion._

_**** End of Chapter Five**_

_OKAY. I'LL END THIS CHAPTER HERE. I'M KINDA TIRED OF WRITING =)) So, yeah. I'll try to update soon! REVIEWS PLEASE _

○ **simplyfierceandfearless**


	6. 6

**Saved Life * Chapter 6**

Hello! :) Thank you for the ongoing reviews for my story! I haven't updated in a while and I am very sorry. I have been focused in finishing the Prince of Tennis: Another Story. And there is also school for me so, yeah. Anyways, here is the sixth chapter of Saved Life.

_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own GHOST HUNT nor the characters. Just a few that I made up.**_

* * *

Mai woke up in her bed inside the house they were investigating because of the sunlight that was striking through her figure. She held her head on her hands because she very well knew that she has a headache since last night. She didn't forget what Gene told her, though. Iori. He's coming to England.

"It seems that you are already awake, Mai." She heard someone say out of nowhere. She knew who the voice belonged to, but still wanted to find him and see him.

Mai soon found who she was looking for. She smiled at him brightly, just like her usual one.

"The doctor said you can go out already. But you were asleep back then so we had to carry you here." Naru said, bluntly.

Mai tried to stand up, only to be stopped by Naru. Naru shook his head as if saying a no. Mai quickly obeyed, though she didn't know why. She just laid there, looking into Naru's blue eyes.

"What are you looking at, Mai?" Naru's eyes averted to her from the book he is currently reading.

"E-Eh? N-Nothing!" She waved her hands as she blushed a beet red one.

Naru gave her a smirk only to make Mai blush more, if ever that was possible.

"N-Naru, stop smirking!" Mai exclaimed, receiving a rolling eye from Naru.

"Mai! How are you?" Suddenly, a voice was heard as the owner entered their room, only to break the eye to eye contact Mai and Naru once had.

"Bou-san! I'm alright now. Naru doesn't want me to stand, though." Mai pouted.

"What? Well, Naru, Mai needs some fresh air! I'm gonna take her out to stroll in the garden. Don't worry, I won't leave her alone." Bou-san winked as Mai's eyes twinkled and full of hope.

Naru just gave a nod, sighing in defeat. He knew he could trust Bou-san with Mai since he treats her like his own little sister. Naru watched as the two left the room and went outside to walk. He could see them in the window and unconsciously smiled when he saw Mai picking a flower and smiling herself.

He noticed the smile he held and quickly slipped his mask back on. He looked into the mirror to find his older twin brother and talk to him. Naru's been wanting to do this for awhile now but since he has such a busy schedule, he didn't have the time to.

"_Ah, Noll. You finally decided to speak to me." Gene said, giving his brother a smile._

"Gene, its been a while." Naru bluntly replied.

"_Why did you summon me now, Noll?"_

"I want to know some information about this house. I know you know a lot and tell this to Mai in her dreams."

"_Ah, well. It seems that the two of you will be involved in a triangular love affair."_

"What do you mean, Gene?"

"_You'll see, Noll." Gene smirked and then left._

"Mai! Mai!" Naru's eyes widen upon hearing the voice who said Mai's name.

"I-Iori-kun." Naru ran to the window to see Mai's former boyfriend standing in front of her.

Naru ran outside to see Bou-san, Mai, and that Iori. He quickly placed his mask on and went outside.

"N-Naru.." Mai stuttered upon seeing her boss.

"Miyagi-san, if I may ask, what are you doing in this house we are currently investigating?" Naru asked sternly, giving a glare to the raven-haired male.

"I'm here to visit Mai. I want to gain her back, Shibuya."

"We're in the middle of a job, Miyagi-san. We do not need disturbance. No if you may excuse us. We still have an investigation to finish." Naru then pulled Mai into the house.

"What are you doing, Naru!" Mai asked.

"Like I said earlier, we're in the middle of a case. Yasuhara-san, what did you find out about the case?"

"Well," Yasuhara started as he adjusted his eyeglasses, "it seems that those ten deaths are five pairs of couples. Anastasia has a visitor here and all of them are couples. Then, they died. The reason, you may ask? They've been either pushed down the stairs or poisoned. Poisoned, being one of the maids being possessed and poison foods or drinks."

Mai's mouth flew open. She was shock of what's happening. And she very well know that she might die in this case. Ayako, has the same reaction of Mai's. Then, suddenly, the lights went out. A few screams were heard. Mai was terrified. She was looking for something to hold on.

"Mai!" she heard Naru scream her name and quickly found him and held to him as tight as she could.

"Naru, what's happening?" fear still obvious in her tone.

"The ghost is attacking again, Mai. Be careful. They target us."

Mai heard chants from Bou-san, Ayako, and John. After finishing, the lights turned back on. Mai found herself in Naru's arms. Her head under his chin and his arms around her petite body. Mai blushed furiously at the sight. She felt Lin smirk at the sight and Masako's glare shouldn't be missed.

"N-Naru, you can let me go now."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"There's someone coming."

A sudden knock in the door was heard. It started to speak and called out Mai. Being familiar with the certain voice, they decided to say that he is clear to come in.

"Mai! Are you alright?"

"Iori Miyagi, what the hell are you doing here?" Ayako stepped in front of Mai as she cursed the guy.

"Ayako Matsuzaki-san." Iori replied with wide eyes. They knew he was scared. They very well know that Ayako acted like Mai's older sister or sometimes, like her mother. And she has been very strict about not letting Mai meet Iori ever again.

_'You go, Ayako!'_ Thought the monk.

"I w-wanted t-to v-visit M-Mai. I w-want h-her b-back, Matsuzaki-san." Iori nervously said to the red-headed miko.

"Get the hell away from Mai. She doesn't need you." Ayako's eyes were now covered with anger.

Iori ran out of the house, but all could still hear him say, "I'll be back for you, My Mai!"

Naru's eyes twitched and eyed Mai who has her hand behind her head and laughing nervously. Naru tried to compose himself and succeeded with this. He left the room and entered their room.

* * *

**Mai's Point of View**

I was wondering why Naru suddenly acted weird when he saw Iori first. Geez, what is happening! Iori shouldn't be here! He might get into some kind of trouble and I know I am already a handful for the whole team. I sighed, hopefully no one would notice.

"Is there a problem, Mai-chan?"

"N-Ne? Iie, Bou-san. Just lost in thoughts, I guess."

"Hmm.. I'm guessing its about Naru and that Iori guy, huh?"

I was startled and the monk noticed it. He patted my head and gave me a bright smile saying, "Not to worry, Mai-chan. I'm sure Naru-bou wouldn't allow anything nor anyone to get in between the two of you."

I blushed. Bou-san was teasing me again. Oh geez, I hope this day won't get any worse.

Naru entered the room and sat on a chair beside Lin.

"Mai, tea. Takigawa-san, please accompany Mai in the kitchen as she makes tea."

The both of us nodded and headed to the kitchen. I frowned a little, Naru became really cold again. I wonder why.

"Naru's just jealous, Mai. Don't worry about it."

"How can Naru be jealous? He's a narcissist."

"You're too dense, Mai!"

"I am not, Bou-san!"

"Naru has been jealous when you started dating that Iori guy. He felt relief when you broke up and now, the change of attitude is the result of Iori Miyagi coming back to your life."

"I won't be accepting back Iori if that's what Naru wants to know." I smiled sheepishly and started to pour the already boiled water in a cup.

"And I won't be allowing you to make him come back, Mai." I was startled upon hearing Naru's voice from the background.

"H-How long have you been there, Naru?"

"Awhile." Naru smirked at me. I saw the monk leaving the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere so that I could give you some privacy." Takigawa Houshou smugged.

Eh, what the hell. In front of Naru in the kitchen and he is only inches away from me. His face is near mine and I could feel my cheeks burn up.

"N-Naru, what are you doing?"

He did not respond, instead he drew his face closer to mine.

"N-Naru!"

Still nothing. He pinned me to the counter and placed his lips on mine. I was incredibly shocked with his actions. No this isn't Naru! Did a ghost possess him or something?

"No, I am not possessed, Mai." Naru said after pulling away.

"Then what are you?"

"What?"

"I meant, why are you k-kissing me?" I asked, hesitating to state the word, 'kissing'

"I just wanted to let you know that you're mine and no one else's."

I blushed. What has gotten into Naru?

"Do you have a fever, Naru? Are you drunk? Are you sure you're not possessed?"

"No, no, and yes I am certain."

I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to do next. The awkward silence filled the room. I tried to gain my courage to start a conversation.

"N-Naru?"

"What is it?

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you."

"What?"

"Are you deaf?"

"N-No. T-Then why did you reject me when you found Gene's body and went back to England?"

"Because I thought you liked Gene, the one you saw in your dreams. The one who smiled at you."

"I liked Gene. But I loved and still love you, Naru."

Naru's eyes widened. He grabbed Mai by her waist and slipped off his emotionless mask and slipped on his eyes who was looking at her, full with emotion just like telling her that he loves her.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX ****

**

* * *

**

_**Hoho, I am still tired to update. I want to make a new Prince of Tennis Story. Then, a Naruto one. And also, a La Corda D'Oro one too. Oh geez, I'll have a long day tomorrow trying to finish a two or three shot of the FujiSaku I planned to write today **_

○ **simplyfierceandfearless**


	7. 7

**Saved Life * Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Hoi, Hoi, Hoi! :) I do not own Ghost Hunt, okay?**

**Ne, I hope you have fun reading this, minna-chan! :) I really work hard to reach your satisfaction :( Well, anywho, have fun! :)**

* * *

After the huge confession that happened between Naru and Mai, they didn't want to tell anyone yet. None got suspicious about them being really close to one another and everything. Well, except for Masako and Lin. Lin asked Naru about this and he gladly opened up to the older man.

"Mai, tea." Naru said to his still assistant slash tea-maker slash girlfriend.

Mai nodded but grunted. She went to the kitchen. Unbeknownst to Mai, a ghost has been following her moves since she left the base alone.

"Mai," someone called out to her, "you'll regret leaving alone without anyone accompanying you."

Mai dropped the kettle she was carrying in one hand and started screaming when she felt someone pulling her hair and bringing her to the staircase.

"No! Don't do this, Ann!"

"You deserve this, Mai!"

'No, that's not Ann!' Mai thought to herself and turned her head to the side to find Iori trying to push her down the stairs.

"No! Iori! Stop doing this!"

"I'm going to break his heart by killing you!"

"Iori, stop this please!"

Mai heard the guy laugh evilly.

"Sam! Ann is not the only ghost here, right? Why are you possessing Iori?"

"I'm using your innocent ex boyfriend as an instrument to kill you." He smirked.

"Why do you want me dead? Why can't you go move on with Ann?"

"I can't find her. That's why."

Their conversation was cut when they heard Bou-san's chant and Sam had to runaway using Iori's body.  
Naru who was worried about his girlfriend took off from where he was standing and was now crouching next to Mai giving her a hug. Everyone just stood there, wondering why he was doing this, well except for Masako and Lin.

"Are you okay, Mai?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess?"

"You have bruises?"

"No."

Just when they were about to stand up, Mai and Naru was pushed down the stairs by an unknown force. Everyone's eyes were wide open as a sign of shock.

"Mai! Noll!" Lin shouted, he tried to run to the two but he felt a barrier trying to keep the couple away from them.

Everyone saw the couple laying on the floor, blood rushing down both their heads. They were on the panic stage and didn't know what to do.

Lin tried to break the seal of the barrier, and after a few tries, he succeeded. Lin and everyone came rushing to the couple, Bou-san carried the unconscious Mai and Lin did his job for the half-conscious Naru.

Madoka, Ayako, and Masako were now nearing to tears as they saw the two bodies being brought to the hospital. John said his prayers to God, telling Him that he wishes nothing bad to happen to both individuals.

* * *

They were now in the hospital. Both were inside two different emergency rooms. Madoka was pacing back and forth, worry was obvious. Her eyes a bit red from all the crying. So was Ayako's. She fell asleep on Bou-san's arms while waiting. It has been three hourse since they entered the hospital. And still, no doctors of the two came out.

"Lin! What happened to Mai and Noll?" A loud Luella Martin marched inside the hospital, asking Oliver Davis' assistant what happened to her son and his lover.

"Luella, they have been pushed down the stairs by an unknown force. They're a couple, you see. And there are two culprits, one pushed them down. They target couples." Lin told the mother of his boss.

"I see. All of you will take a break for this case, then. I'll ask Martin to do the investigation until Noll and Mai are fully healed." Luella, from her usual jolly cheers turned serious. Especially when it came to his son.

Luella saw her husband, Martin approaching and decided to meet him where he was currently standing. She told them what happened to their son and his female assistant. She also told them about Martin handling the case for awhile. Fortunately, Martin agreed to his wife.

"Koujo, how do you think they're doing?" Madoka asked as she lied her head on his chest.

"They are fine. Both are strong and doesn't give up easily. Mai, especially. Being her stubborn self. And as for Noll, he now has an inspiration to live so there is no reason for him and Mai to give up." The Chinese told his girlfriend.

Lin and Madoka decided to drift off to sleep as they wait for the doctors to come out. They have been exhausted with all the things happening. All of them, really. But Ayako and Bou-san decided to stay awake in case a nurse or doctor comes out.

Another hour passed. Ayako and the monk have grown tired of waiting. Luckily, before they go to a deep slumber, one of the doctors came out.

"Who are the family of Mister Davis here?" The doctor asked, while removing his gloves(?)

"I am his mother, Luella Davis and this is her father, Martin." Luella quickly ran up to them, dragging Martin with her and introducing herself to the doctor.

"Alright. Mister Davis is going to be alright now. He has wounds and cuts, not that serious though. He also has a small cut in his head. He will be transferred to a normal room now."

"That's a relief to hear that. How about Miss Mai Taniyama? The other patient." Martin spoke and asked for his son's assistant.

"As for Miss Taniyama, she has wounds in her head that the bumping on the floor may cause. And her wounds from the other day weren't fully-healed yet. So it re-opened. We will be putting her in a different room to your son's as soon as we finish cleaning her wounds."

"No, let them stay inside one room. Make sure the room is spacious enough for visitors." The head of the Davis family commanded.

Naru has been transferred into a suite-like hospital room. (A/N: me and my imagination. Haha) He's still resting inside the room. With him was his family, his Chinese Assistant, and his former teacher. Ayako, Bou-san, Masako, and John were waiting for Mai to be brought in and they would just follow. Masako is now sleeping, leaning her head on the Priest, John's shoulder. Though John was blushing madly, he didn't mind the sleeping figure beside him.

Finally, a maximum of thirty minutes passed and the remaining team members of SPR who waited for their youngest member felt that the door opened and they quickly shot up to see the brunette being wheeled to the room where their boss was.

"Miss Matsuzaki?" The doctor called out the experienced one in their team.

"Yes?" Ayako quickly ran to the doctor to hear what he would say.

"Miss Taniyama is now fine. She may not wake up immediately because of the cut on her head. But still, she would wake up a little soon."

"Thank you, doctor." Ayako bowed and followed the others who are now running to where their boss and his tea-maker was.

When Ayako entered, she found her friends sitting on the couch and Mai still sleeping. Then he found Naru awake, looking at his girlfriend with a worried expression.

_'I always knew you would come to like our little Mai.'_ Ayako smirked to herself, hopefully none would notice her.

"Come here, old hag! You look dead tired. You'll look older if you don't rest." Bou-san teased the miko.

"I am not an old hag! Don't call me that you monk!" Ayako snapped and shouted at the monk.

"Guys! Don't be noisy! Mai-chan is still asleep!" Madoka addressed the fighting couple.

"If you want to argue about something, I suggest if you do it outside. As you can see, Mai is still resting." Naru said bluntly, slightly annoyed, though.

"It was better when he was asleep." Ayako whispered to Takigawa.

Takigawa tried to supress his laughter. Ayako insulting Naru is great! Her mood is gonna get better now. Then he heard Ayako mumbled words about Naru and couldn't hold in much longer. Next thing he knew, he was laughing all the way down to the floor.

* * *

**Naru's Point of View**

I woke up, turning my head to the side to find Mai, her eyes closedand she looks soundly asleep. I guess that means that she's having a dreamless sleep. Good. I don't want her thinking too much about the case when she wakes up.

I sat up and saw the whole team and my parents in here. I sighed. _'How annoying.'_ I thought. I shot a glance at the sleeping figure of my girlfriend. She's in a more critical condition than I am. I knew it even if no one would tell me. Bandages on her head, arms, and probably her covered legs. She was in tranquil and I hope she wouldn't wake up because of the noise the always fighting couple makes.

"Noll, do you want anything?" I turned to see my mother with her bright smile.

"No, mother." I replied as I ran a hand on my raven hair.

"Alright then, Noll! Me and your father will take over the case while you're here, okay?"

"No, mother. You might get hurt. Can father just hire another team for this one?"

"Why so, Noll? Your father's team can handle this with me."

"They target couples, mother."

"Oh, well then. I see what I can do. I'll be taking off now, Noll. Tell Mai get better when she wakes up for me!"

Mother has departed. I sighed in relief. Well, that was one out of the .. I can't even count it. One of the ones who makes noise are no longer here.

A nurse came inside to check on me.

"Mister Davis, you can walk around if you like, okay?"

I nodded in response then looked at Mai once again.

"She's doing alright. I think she's about to wake up. I'll take my leave now, mister Davis."

It was getting dark now and the time for visitors to visit is almost over. Finally.

"N-Naru?"

Her voice was the only one I wanted to hear.

"Mai, how are you doing now?"

Her smile lights up my spirit.

"I'm doing good now, Naru. How about you?"

She never fails to think of others first. Such a nice person.

"I'm fine. You should rest Mai."

I kissed her forehead. I knew she would close her eyes to feel the kiss.

"You too, Naru."

That smile never fails to amuse me.

"I will. I'll wait for you to sleep."

A pout came to her lips next. Oh, how I wanted to kiss her on the lips.

"You don't have to, Naru."

I brushed my hand on her hair.

"I want to."

Her eyes were fluttering to a close.

"O-Okay then, Naru. Don't ever leave okay?"

Her yawning was an obvious sign of drowsiness.

"I won't ever leave you, Mai."

She smiled one last time before dropping off to a deep slumber.

"I love you, Mai Taniyama."

I said, kissed her lips. Went back to his own bed and fell to a sleep as well, wishing he would dream about his beloved.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN ****

**

* * *

**

HAHA, so I finished this with aching hands. I punched the wall earlier at school making my hands sore. Geez, stupidity and failure for today.

• **simplyfierceandfearless**


	8. 8

**Saved Life * Chapter 8**

Ne, Konnichiwa, minna-chan! I'm back. Well, I decided to update this as fast as possible. In order to get more reviews, I guess.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome anime, okay? :))**_

* * *

Today was finally the day they can leave the hospital. After a week of being hospitalized, they finally can leave this 'creepy' place.

Mai was on her usual mood today. The same jolly and carefree Mai who Naru came to love.

"Are you excited to go back, Mai-chan?" Ayako asked her daughter-like friend.

"Hai! Its been awhile. I don't really like hospitals. They're creepy!" Mai replied with different facial expressions that showed gross-ness or things like that.

Everyone laughed at the youngest member. Even Naru chuckled at his own girlfriend.

"Why are you laughing!" Mai whined at pouted at everyone.

"You're just too cute, Mai!" Bou-san said, still laughing along with everyone else.

Mai turned to look at her beloved and saw him chuckling, "Naru! You too?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Naru.

"He isn't laughing, Mai-chan!" Madoka exclaimed.

"He was earlier." Mai said, coming close to Naru.

"We have to get back to the house, Mai. Let's go now." Naru said, his mask of expression-less fell upon his face.

"Sure, sure."

With that, they exited their hospital room and of course, the hospital itself. Naru had his arms around Mai protectively, glaring at every guy who stopped and turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Naru, I almost forgot to ask you about this."

"What is it, Mai?"

"What happened to Iori?"

Naru turned his head and looked at his girlfriend who has sadness in her eyes.

"Iori still cannot be found. But he is definitely inside the house."

"I hope this case finishes already."

Mai sighed one last time and leaned her head on her boy friend's chest.

"We'll finish this as soon as possible, Mai. You won't get hurt anymore. I'll protect you."

Naru kissed Mai's temple and gave her a warm smile. A smile that Mai was always seeing nowadays.

"It seems that Noll has been smiling a lot. Right, Mai?" A sudden voice from the background was heard.

Mai blushed, "L-Luella!"

The narcissist's mother held out a giggle and gave her son and her son's girlfriend a hug.

"Mother, please stop this nonsense now."

"Why are you so mean, Noll?"

"I'm not being mean, mother. You're just being annoying."

"How could you do this to your own mother?" Luella cried fake anime tears.

Mai and the rest just sweat dropped at the view of the mother and child in front of them.

"I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Naru, I think you should stop now."

Naru looked at Mai's hopeful expression. She head her 'puppy-dog eyes' and her hands clasped to one another. Naru couldn't do anything about her cuteness. He sighed in defeat.

"Okay, Mai."

"Mai-chan! You're so cute!"

"Mother, stop suffocating Mai."

"Naru, its okay!"

Mai said those with difficulty. Luella is kind of hugging her really tight.

"Luella, stop it now. Mai could hardly breathe."

Martin Davis suddenly spoke, entering the room they have been in for thirty minutes or so.

Luella stopped hugging the cute figure in front of her. Mai had put on a wide smile on her face and went back to Naru's arms.

"Naru, when will we go back to the house?"

"Tomorrow morning, Mai. We'll stay with my parents for today."

Naru sighed at the thought of another night with his parents in their house. Damn. It will get noisy.

"Madoka, let's drop the others off the hotel. Then, we can go to our apartment." Lin said to his girlfriend.

Madoka smiled brightly and nodded her head. She nodded her head to Lin and Lin did the same.

"We better get going now. Ja'ne!" Madoka waved her hand goodbye to the rest and she and Lin and also the rest of the team walked out of the Davis Mansion.

"Well then, Martin and I will be inside the room, okay? Have fun you too!" Luella exclaimed, winking at Mai causing her to blush beet red.

Naru again, for the i-don't-know times this day, sighed as Mai giggled.

"What are you giggling about, Mai?"

Naru glared at his cute girlfriend.

"Nothing! Relax, Naru!"

Mai leaned up to Naru and gave him a peck on the lips. Naru snaked his arms on her waist and pulled her up to deepen the kiss.

Naru wanted to carry her to his room. But he knew better than that. He knew his mother would sneak inside his room. Or she can even watch them now. Trying hard not to giggle.

Naru eventually pulled away earning him a groan and pout from Mai. He found it cute. He had to admit it. His girlfriend is utterly cute.

"Why did you pull away?" Mai said, still pouting.

"Mother might see us, Mai. As much as I want to kiss you endlessly, my mother still might see us and ask me to marry you now just because of one kiss like that."

He earned a giggle from the brunette.

"Well, you're kind of right. Okay, okay. Let's go to bed, Naru."

"Alright, Mai."

Naru kissed Mai one last time for the day on the forehead. He swore he saw Mai blush and gave out a quiet chuckle.

They lied down on his bed, facing each other, a blanket wrapping them and pulling them together.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Naru woke up earlier than his usual.

_'Only 6:30?'_ He groaned.

He looked beside him and saw an a young woman as beautiful as an angel sleeping.

He let out a rare smile. He still couldn't believe that he is a couple with this girl in front of him.

Her eyes fluttered to an open and immediately smiled at the god-like figure in front of her.

"Naru," she said his name, "good morning."

"Good morning too, Mai."

He gave the girl a peck on the lips.

She kissed him back.

He pulled her closer.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a woman, smiling wide, saying, "Noll! Mai! Wake up!"

"Mother." Naru sighed, Mai sweat-dropped.

"Oops! I'm sorry! I think I disturbed something."

"N-No, Luella! You d-didn't!" Mai was blushing so much.

"Oh, yes, I did!" Luella giggled while Mai blushed more.

"Mother, I prefer you going out of my room now." Naru spoke up in a cold manner.

"Why do you hate me so much, Noll!" His mother cried fake anime tears.

"Eh, Naru, I think you shouldn't talk to your mother like that." Mai interrupted.

"Mai's right, Noll! I am your mother after all." Luella ran to Mai, hiding behind the brunette.

Mai once again sweat-dropped. She looked at Naru who was glaring at his mother.

"Mother, please go out of my room." Naru said, rubbing his temples.

Luella pouted and exited her son's room.

Mai was now laughing at her boyfriend.

"Why are you laughing?" He raised an eye brow at his still laughing boyfriend.

"Nothing, nothing!" Mai said, waving her hands as a sign of no.

Naru snorted and pulled Mai closer to him, giving her a passionate kiss.

Mai gladly kissed back, wrapping her arms around her lover's neck.

Soon, a knock disturbed them once again earning the person a groan from Naru.

He was close to doing something good with Mai.

"Noll, eating time now! You have to go back to the house later at twelve!"

"Coming out, Madoka."

Mai was pouting at her boyfriend.

"Don't worry. When we go back to Japan, I swear I won't let anyone disturb us."

"Okay then. Let's go out."

Mai pulled her boyfriend outside the room, towards the dining room where everyone was seated and eating their breakfast.

"Hi Mai!" The monk waved his hand at Mai.

"Hello, Bou-san! Good morning!"

"Good morning too! Sit down and eat now, will you?"

Mai followed the older man's instructions and pulled her boyfriend with her. She sat beside Bou-san and Naru sat beside her.

Their breakfast was fun. Everybody was talking about how their stay in England was. Ayako was talking about the clothes she bought, together with the accessories. Bou-san was obviously fighting with Ayako by contradicting in what she was saying.

Masako and John was still the same. Quiet. But Masako was sometimes giggling. And as for John, he was smiling and sometimes laughing.

Madoka was laughing and also adding to the noise, while her boyfriend, Lin was doing the opposite. He was composing himself. He did not laugh nor showed emotions.

Mai was giggling and laughing. And Naru was, yes, emotionless. The same Naru that everyone came to know and love. Especially Mai.

"Where are you going, Naru?" Mai questioned her loving, yes loving, boyfriend.

"Room. Its too noisy here."

"Oh, I'll come with you! I have to go shower up."

"Come on."

With that short conversation, the couple exited the dining room, leaving a giggling Luella and Madoka, a jealous Masako. A smirking Lin, Bou-san, and Yasuhara. And an innocent and know-nothing about anything that's happening John.

"I think they'll shower together and I bet they are going to have a little fun in shower." Yasuhara suddenly spoke up with a smirk, wide enough for everyone to notice.

Everyone else had shock on their faces.

_'Are they really planning on doing it?'_ They thought, simultaneously.

"I was just kidding! You should see your faces!" Yasuhara was laughing hard, receiving a glare from the remaining ones inside the room.

"That's not funny, Yasuhara!" Bou-san had a pout-like expression in his face.

**End of Chapter ***

**

* * *

**

Give me a plot for the next chapter, please! :( I'm desperate. And please, leave some reviews :(

• **simplyfierceandfearless**


	9. 9

**Saved Life * Chapter 9**

**_Author's Note:_ **Hello. Decided to update this one. I'll try my best to write about the case. I'm not really that good with that part of this story. And its been a month since I started this. So, I took the whole day writing this for my first month anniversary for the story! Weird =)))))

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Ghost Hunt nor any of its characters :)

* * *

**Mai's Point of View**

Well, we're back in this house to continue the investigation. Naru's standing beside me, his arm around my waist. It made me blush, I couldn't deny it.

"We have to finish this investigation as fast as we could." Naru suddenly spoke, his facade showing emotionless.

"We know, Naru. But how?" Ayako Matsuzaki, the part time miko, said, almost yelling.

"We still don't have enough information. And Iori Miyagi is nowhere to be found but is still in this house."

"I can research more about this, Naru." Yasuhara said, adjusting his glasses.

"You can do that, Yasuhara-san. Hara-san, I want you to roam around the house. Brown-san, accompany Hara-san. Takigawa-san, continue on the search for Iori in this house. I will be accompanying y–"

"No!" Lin and Mai said in unison, and cut in on what Naru was saying.

"Why?"

"For one, Noll, when you see Miyagi-san, you will lose out of control. You will cause him physical injuries with your own fists and your supernatural abilities." Lin spoke up, telling his side about the current situation.

"I agree with Lin-san, Naru. Please, please don't go." Mai said her plea, her eyes showing hope.

"Let him be, Lin, Mai. I think Noll can handle Miyagi-san on his own." Martin Davis appeared, allowing his son to join the monk in searching for Mai's former lover.

"But Martin–" Mai said, her voice expressing worry over her boyfriend.

"Father is right, Mai. I can handle myself. Don't worry, I'll bring him here alive and unbruised. I want you to stay here with Lin and Madoka to watch the monitors. Do not leave his side, you might get in trouble."

Everyone left the room. Leaving me with Lin Koujo and Madoka Mori. But, Madoka was about to leave. She had to meet someone.

I sighed. I was left with one of the most boring person ever. Well, Lin-san could sometimes smile. But he is always emotionless.

And due to the boredom I was currently experiencing, I fell asleep.

* * *

_Dream*_

_I woke up to find no one surrounding me. Not even Gene. I wanted to see him. Its been a while. Me being admitted to the hospital every other day is the worse! And I have no dreams that can help the case. Hopfully, this will be the dream I was waiting for._

_I stood up, looking around but I saw something. No, someone. A young man. Almost the same age as me. He was standing on Ann's grave. And no, it wasn't Sam. It was another man, mourning for the death of Ann._

"_I promise you, My Ann. Sam will be suffering for what he did." said the guy._

_I was shocked. Was Ann cheating on Sam? That was the first thing that came to my mind._

"_Ann was supposed to tell Sam, right, Ethan?" That 'Ethan' turned to look behind him to find Ann's only family. Her sister._

_I was getting really confused now. My head's feeling light and I want to sleep. But, I have to find out about this._

"_She was. Until that happened. Ann and I, we were about to get married. When Ann tried to break up with him for the first time, he refused and became violent. And she found out that Sam was also cheating on her." Ethan said, his eyes full of sorrow and grief._

"_Why was Ann dating Sam when she was about to marry you?" The sister of Ann asked._

_She asked the question I wanted to ask. But, my eyes couldn't bare with me anymore. I fell asleep with a question unanswered._

_End of the Dream*_

_

* * *

_

I felt my eyes flutter open. That dream was a very helpful one. Just like the past dreams. Minus the hurt I felt in some of my dreams.

I found Naru's face close to mine and immediately blushed beet red.

"You had a dream, Mai?" Naru asked, helping me to sit up.

I nodded at him and smiled a little one.

"What did you see?" He asked once more, worry was visible now.

_'Maybe he noticed my confused expression.'_

"W-well, for one, Ann cheated on Sam. And Sam did the same. I don't know yet, though. I fell into a natural sleep before Ethan could even answer Ann's sister." I said, looking down.

Naru nodded his head as a sign of understanding what I said.

"So, how did the finding go, Naru, Bou-san?" I asked them, with hopeful eyes.

"We still couldn't find him, Mai. Sorry." Bou-san said, scratching the back of his head.

I smiled whole-heartedly and told them, "Its okay. I know you tried."

Yasuhara entered the room holding a stack of papers. I sweat-dropped and chuckled to myself.

"It seems like Yasuhara has brought us information." Naru said, with quite a humor.

"I have found more information in the house library. Shall we start now?" Yasuhara asked, putting the stack of papers he was holding on a table.

Naru nodded as he sat down, pulling me to sit beside him. Everyone else took a seat, ready to listen what Yasu will say.

"Okay. According to the house's library, Ann and Ethan were originally together. But Sam, Ethan's best friend, got Ann pregnant. Sam wanted to get married with Ann because she carries his child. But, Ann got into an accident that made her lose her child. And so, Sam's actions towards Ann changed. He became violent. And Ann runs to Ethan everytime Sam hurts her. Eventually, they were together again. But Ann still haven't found a chance to tell Sam the truth. She knows that if she tells Sam, he might do something more violent. Kill her, perhaps." Yasuhara stopped to breathe for awhile.

And he continued, "Sam cheated on Ann. Ann then, talked to Ethan and Sam caught them. He also became more violent to her. That eventually fell to the accident Ann had. Sam realized his mistakes and felt guilty so he killed himself."

"That doesn't explain Mai's first dream about the case." Bou-san protested, making them remember the first dream I had, which was them, being sweet and all, and agreed to Bou-san.

"I was getting to that, Bou-san." Yasuhara said, fixing his eye glass, adjusting it. And continued on, "Mai's dream was their relationship while Ann still had the baby. On that same day, she lost the baby and Sam changed."

I saw Naru placed his hand under his chin as a sign of he was thinking.

I was also thinking. I know that I already have the answer for the question Ann's sister asked. But, I couldn't be contented with that answer. There's something else.

"What are you thinking about, Mai?" Ayako asked, curiosity visible in her eyes.

"Well, in my dream, Ann's sister asked Ethan, remember? But I still think there's another reason behind it." I stated, still confused.

"I couldn't say I disagree with you, Mai. But I can't agree with you at the same time. As long as we don't have enough proof for the answer of that question, we cannot make sure of anything." Naru said.

I only nodded. Of course, I still don't have the proof to prove my guess right. I hope in my next sleep, it will show me the answers.

"Everyone, it's almost lunch time! Do you want to leave for awhile and eat out?" Luella suddenly came out of nowhere and chirped.

"Mother is right. We should eat lunch. I don't want empty stomachs that will leave to fainting or sickness." Naru agreed with his mother.

My jaw dropped open earning a confused look from everyone else.

"What's wrong, Mai?"

"Did you just agreed to Luella?"

Naru rubbed his temples and nodded.

"Let's go now so we can go back to this case and finish this off. And go back to Japan." Naru said, emphasizing the last sentence.

I could only giggle. Naru really wanted to go back to Japan, huh? Well, I don't know why. Maybe he came to love Japan.

Naru suddenly held Mai by her hands and pulled her outside the house, impatiently waiting for the others to leave the house.

"Naru, you're being impatient. What's up with you?" I asked, concerned of my boyfriend's actions.

"Its nothing, Mai. I wanted to visit Gene after lunch later then go back to the house."

"So? What's the problem about it?"

"Well, I wanted to finish lunch early so I can be with Gene longer. But the others are just moving like a turtle right now." Naru stated, clearly irritated.

"Relax, Naru." I said, kissing his lips.

And as if on cue, everyone left the house. They felt Naru's dark aura and went ahead of us to go inside the car.

We followed them and sat on our usual ones in the van. Naru had his arms around me, looking blankly on the road. Well, that was kind of usual. Whenever Naru thinks about Gene, he does this.

I tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a warm smile. He returned my smile with a kiss.

"Look! Noll and Mai just looks so cute together!" Luella exclaimed, causing me to blush.

Naru pulled away and sighed, showing frustration. I could do nothing but blush. Well, who wouldn't? The mother of your boyfriend stating such things.

We finally reached the restaurant. I was sat beside Naru, obviously. I saw Masako glare at me. Geez.

**END OF THE CHAPTER ***

**

* * *

**

I ended this. Early. HOHO. So yeah. I will update soon. A longer chapter, I guess :) I'll do my best to update fast! : hohoh! =))))))))))

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! ;)**

• **simplyfierceandfearless**


	10. 10

**Saved Life * Chapter 10**

Hello! :) Well, its okay to get few reviews from last chapter, I guess. It still saddens me, though. Well, I hope you leave your reviews for this one. I've been writing this since last Wednesday. And its already, what, Friday? HAHA!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Mai's Point of View**

I can't sleep that night. I looked at my right and saw the moonlight, guiding someone who was probably walking right now.

And when I turned to my left, I saw this god-like figure, sleeping beside me. His face facing me and it made me blush.

I ran my fingers through his raven hair, as I smiled. Looking at him lovingly. I could feel his peaceful aura. Not wanting to be disturbed aura, but in a good way.

I sighed, _"How the hell did I get so lucky in having you right now beside me?"_

"Well, Mai, I think it's the other way around." The once sleeping figure says, his eyes still closed.

"N-Naru! Y-You're awake!" I said, pulling away my hand from his hair, blushing of embarrassment.

"It seems like that, Idiot." Naru said to me, sarcastically and rolling his eyes on me.

I blushed even more, "I'm not an idiot, Jerk!"

Naru just chuckled, not responding to my last comment. I sat up, stood up, and started walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned to look and saw Naru's eye brow raised.

"Where else? Out of course!"

"I'll come with you."

"You don't need to."

"You being a magnet to ghosts, I think I need to, My Mai." Naru smirked at me, making me blush again.

"M-My M-Mai?" I asked, still blushing furiously.

"Yes. You are mine, right?" Naru mocked me, his brow raised and his infamous smirk still present.

"Y-Yes." I blushed really hard, wanting to run into the bathroom or out of the room, slightly embarrassed of the blush, "Y-You're changing the subject! I wanna go out, Naru! With or without you."

Naru's eyes narrowed, it looks serious. He stood from where he was sitting on and locked me between him and the door.

"N-Naru, w-what h-happened? A-Are you o-okay?" I asked, a bit curious and at the same time, fear trying to take over me.

Naru sighed, "You aren't going somewhere alone, Mai. You look frightened." He chuckled to himself, leaning forward to give me a light peck.

I pouted and hit him playfully, "You were scaring me, Oliver!"

"I wasn't. You were just naturally scared." Naru gave out a smirk, once a again.

I swear, wasn't he tired of smirking? He's making me blush all the time with that smirk of his!

"Are we going out, Mai?" Naru raised his brow, leaning forward again.

"N-N.. I mean, yes!"

"I don't think so."

I gave him a confused look, not wanting to speak anymore. Instead of replying, he smacked his lips on mine. I was shocked, well not totally. Knowing Naru, he probably thought that it was a very peaceful night, no disturbance.

Fortunately, no one disturbed our lip-locking. His hands on my waist and mine snaked around his neck. He lifted me off my feet and locked his body close to mine while his lips still kissing mine.

Suddenly, my once closed eyes suddenly shot open. Naru pulled away and stood beside me. There, in front of us, was the ghost. Still unknown if it was Ann or Sam, we braced ourselves for what is going to happen.

"I will kill you, Mai!" The female voice said, and now, it was quite obvious that it was Ann.

Naru stood in front of me, blocking me from Ann.

"Your presence in this room is not needed, Ann." Naru said sternly, his eyes locked on the ghost.

"You!" Ann screamed, "You will only hurt Mai! I prefer if she just dies!" Ann screamed, desperate of wanting me to die.

I was scared, I had to admit it. But, I had to stay brave. Not only for myself but for Naru, my friends. And for the future that holds me and Naru together.

"Mai, do not panic. She'll not leave unless she kills you. So, unless Takigawa-san or Brown-san comes in to say the exorcism, I will have to use my abilities." Naru said, calmly.

I looked at him in shock, I could never agree of him using his abilities.

"Maybe the Kuji-in will help. Or the warding chants that Bou-san thought me." I said frantically, hoping he wouldn't reject my offer.

Naru sighed, but nodded instead.

I readied myself and started saying the Kuji-in, followed by the warding chants. Ann disappeared suddenly. We know it wasn't permanently. Hopefully, the chants helped.

I gave out a sigh of relief and turned to Naru, "Are you alright, Naru?"

"Yes, I think we should better rest now, Mai. This night has been long and both of us need sleep."

I nodded, smiling at him, and walking to my side of the bed. Naru followed me. We sat on our sides of the bed.

Peacefully, we slept in each other's arms. Naru's chin above my head.

* * *

**Next Day**

It was already 10 in the morning. We finished eating breakfast and now, we're inside the base, looking at the monitors. I was sitting quietly there, bored as usual.

I then fell into a deep sleep with dreams, my head lying on Naru's shoulder. He placed his hand around me.

* * *

_Dream*_

_I wake up in the sequence where I last saw Ethan. At Ann's grave. I looked around to find Gene and smiled when I saw him._

"_Gene!" I smiled at him._

"_Mai," He smiled back, "how are you doing? You and Noll seem to be the main target in this case and you've been attacked again last night, am I right?"_

"_Well, yes. But, we're both fine. We just need more information so we can finish the case. And about Iori."_

"_Don't worry, Mai. Soon, you can find the answers. And tell that idiot scientist to make a move already." Gene laughed_

"_Make a move? What do you mean, Gene?"_

"_Its nothing. It involves you, though." Gene told me and added a wink. That made me blush. Red, blush._

"_Now Mai. Watch."_

"_You want to know the reason, Alison?" Ethan asked Ann's sister with blank expression._

"_Yes. I have known your hidden relationship for a while, and still, I have no answers why."_

"_It was because the father of Ann's child isn't really Sam. It was me."_

_My eyes widened upon hearing what Ethan said. My head was spinning. It was really confusing now._

"_B-But, why d-did s-she claimed it as Sam's?" Alison asked, confusion ni her voice._

"_She made a promise to Sam's mother before his mother died. The promise was she will try to love Sam."_

"_She can't do that! She loved you!"_

"_Truth be told, Ann loved Sam. That's why she broke up with me. Not because she was pregnant with Sam."_

I think I'm gonna faint of all this! Its confusing!_ I thought, holding my head in one of my hands._

"_Ann knew you were the father of the child?" Ethan nodded, his eyes still blank._

"_I don't get this. If she fell in love with Sam, then why did she decided to be with you again?"_

Yes! Alison's asking all the questions I want to know! _I beamed, ever-so-slightly_

"_Because she couldn't take all the things that Sam has done to hurt her. She doesn't love me anymore. She only runs for me for comfort."_

"_Gene, I don't get this. What does this have to do with Me, Naru and Iori? And why aren't Sam and Ann still not moving on?" I turned to gene to ask, confusement taking over me._

"_The one with Iori, I am not sure of it. I still ask you to be careful, Mai. And Noll as well. Although, I think that Sam has possessed Iori, wanting to kill anyone who has an almost perfect love-life, or a perfect one. Sam and Ann are looking for each other. Still, they couldn't find one another and it has been years."_

"_Geez, this is so frustrating."_

_Gene chuckled, "Well, Mai, Sam is the one who pushes someone on the stairs. As for Ann, she hurts the females like what Sam did to her, the bruises she received, she wants that on the females who are in love as well."_

"_My head hurts, Gene." I laughed._

"_I think you should just go back, Mai." Gene smiled at me and bid me goodbye._

_END OF THE DREAM*_

* * *

I woke up, being a little bit dizzy. I held my head in one hand and sighed.

"You're finally awake." That cold icy voice was just too hard to miss.

"Naru?" I looked up at him. His face says, nothing. But I looked into his eyes, he was worried, I could tell.

"You had a dream?" He asked, sitting beside me and also wrapping one arm around me, wanting to know what's wrong.

My eye brows were furrowed, "Yes. Oh and Gene told me to tell you that you should make a move. I didn't get it, though."

Naru scowled, he immediately got his brother's message, "Of course you wouldn't. You're Mai."

I pouted at him, playfully hitting him and then giggled.

"Now, lets get serious." Naru started, "Tell me about your dream, Mai."

"My dream really confuses me." I sighed, "The child Ann was carrying was really Ethan's. But she lied because she made a promise to Sam's mother before his mother died that she will try to love Sam. And she did. So she claimed that Sam was the father. Then, she lost the child. Like what I and Yasu said earlier, he became violent."

Naru has his hand under his chin.

"I don't get anything, Naru. Explain it to me, please!"

"Honestly, I am still not satisfied with what I'm thinking. I couldn't see the connections."

"Well, Gene told me that Sam and Ann are looking for each other. They couldn't move on. They may meet in this house, but still it they couldn't seem to meet."

"That helped."

I stood up and walked to the door. I stopped and asked, "Do you want tea, Naru?"

He stood up and walked to me, "I'll go with you."

"You don't have to!" I smiled at him. He didn't reply, though. Instead, he pulled me out of the base and lead me to the kitchen.

"You didn't have to come with me. We could get in trouble with either of the two ghosts in this house."

"Either way, I would protect you." Naru said, bluntly yet sincere.

I blushed at his.. err, sentence. Naru knew how to make one blush, that was for sure.

I finished making his tea for about a few minutes now. We were walking down the hallway back to the base when the lights suddenly shut close.

I was terrified and clung myself to Naru unconsciously and screamed.

"Don't panic, Mai." He calmed me down.

"H-How c-can I n-not p-panic? They really want to get rid of us, Naru!" I said, still on a frantic mode.

The lights suddenly opened. Nothing happened to us two. I sighed in relief and looked up at Naru. He was staring at something. I looked at the direction he was staring at.

There, something was written on the wall with blood. It says, 'I will kill you, Oliver Davis and Mai Taniyama'

My eyes widened, the others came and we ignored them.

"I think all couples should abandon this case. I will just send some of my workers to investigate on this." Martin Davis said, also looking at the wall.

I was still clung to Naru. I was scared at this and I didn't know how long I would be able to stand this. God, I'm dying of insanity! This will drive me out of mind, I swear.

"No. I'll finish this case." Naru spoke up.

"No, Noll! Both you and Mai will get in trouble if you don't stop this case now!" Luella said, more likely yelled at her son.

"I will protect Mai. We'll stay." Naru said.

_'I actually agree with Naru. I wanted to stop this confusement now and I will finish this case together with Naru.'_ I thought to myself.

I nodded as a sign of agreeing to Naru's decision.

"But Mai –" Ayako started, but I cut her off.

"I want to finish this case." I said, determination was seen through my eyes.

"Its been decided then. The ones who will leave is Madoka and Lin. You also, Mother, Father. I won't allow you to come visit anymore." Naru said, his arms crossed.

"No! Lin and I will stay also! Right, Lin?" Madoka said as Lin nodded in agreement.

Naru just sighed. He didn't want an argument, really. I know him very well now. And besides, he looks tired. I just want him to rest.

I shook Naru's arm. He looked at me with a puzzled face.

"Let's go to our room, Naru. I think you look tired and you need some rest."

"No need for that, Mai."

"Fine. I just don't want you fainting for lack of rest." I said as I poked my tongue out.

"You of all people very well know that I don't faint just because of that."

I sighed and gave up, "Fine. Do you at least want to sit and settle at the base for awhile? Read a book or something?"

"That's fine."

"Do you want tea?"

"No. Stay by my side, Mai."

"Alright."

We went to the base with everyone. Bou-san and Ayako already started their war.

I giggled. Amused at what I'm seeing. This is hell of fun.

"They should really be together." I muttered to myself.

"If that makes them shut up, I would gladly help to get them together." Naru spoke, hearing what I said.

I smirked and started on working with the plan of Ayako-Bou-san will date, or something like that.

**END OF CHAPTER***

* * *

**HELLO! =))))))) Updated earlier than expected. Well, I finished it earlier. So, I guess, why not post this early? HAHA! **

**WELL! REVIEW. PLEASE. I NEED IT. I ONLY GAINED 2 REVIEWS FROM LAST CHAPTER AND ITS HURTING ME :( =)))))))))))**

• _simplyfierceandfearless_


	11. 11

**Saved Life * Chapter 11**

I was lazy to update. '**heads down**' hehe, so, here it is! PLEASE. REVIEW. OKAY? THANK. YOU. SO. MUCH! HAHAHAHAHAA! =)))))

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT l:)

* * *

I'm currently sitting in front of the monitors, watching them as Naru ordered the others to do their job. And Naru and Lin were to find Iori.

Iori.

Come to think of it, we really became good friends. I mean, before our relationship. But still, I still don't love him no more. During our relationship, I have noticed that I still wasn't over Naru. I couldn't admit it. I was thinking back then that it was just the effect of having a huge crush for him over the years. And I tried to make myself believe that I love Iori.

No, I don't love him. I didn't love him, perhaps. I couldn't say right now. All I know at this exact moment is that Naru is the one whom I truly love. Ever since I nick named him Naru until the moment I knew about him and Gene. No, up until now, I am in love with this certain narcissist.

"Mai, I prefer you stop day dreaming and start focusing your attention on the screen." I heard Naru say.

A bit annoyed, I stood and turned around to face him, glare at him, and scold at him. But to my misfortune, I tripped on my own foot and almost fell to the ground. Almost, because a strong arm is wrapped around my waist.

"It would be better if you don't have any wounds, Mai. I prefer start being careful." Naru said, and it seemed like he was enjoying my range with the smirk he has on his face.

"Naru!" I snapped, "You don't have to tease me that way! I swear, its irritating!"

His smirk grew wider and leaned his face near mine. I did not see this coming. Well, I should. I mean, he knows his kiss would easily earn my forgiveness.

Suddenly, the door shot open. I looked behind Naru and my eyes were wide. It was.. Iori.

"Mai!" He wasn't possessed.

Naru stood me up properly and stood in front of me, preventing me to go near him.

"Iori.." I said his name softly, still couldn't believe that he's there right now, not possessed by Sam.

"Mai," Naru started, "I know you are aware that he isn't possessed anymore. Still, I don't want you near that bastard."

"Naru, I have to talk to him, please. Its all gonna be alright, I promise you." I reassured him with a small smile on my face.

He looked back at me. His eyes were fixed on me, and it says worried. But still, I kept my smile on and nodded my head.

"You'll scream if he does something unnecessary." Naru said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips and leaving her with Iori inside the base.

I looked at Naru leaving the room, and sighed. Then, I turned to Iori, who was looking at me with some kind of regret.

"Mai." He spoke up, and broke the not needed silence.

"Why did you go here to England, Iori? You didn't have to. I have my job." I said, bluntly.

"I told you before. I want to take you back as mine."

"I don't want you."

"Is it because of your boss? That Naru?" He said, almost getting mad.

"Its not _only_ about him! Its about you cheating on me during our relationship!"

"About that again, Mai? That one simple thing and its just that hard for you to forgive me?" He said, shouting now.

"That _simple_ thing? Don't you know how important trust is in one relationship, Iori?"

"Look, Mai. I'm sorry. I never meant to say that. It just came out of my mouth."

"Still! You still said it and it is just unforgivable, Iori!"

Suddenly, I felt the room temperature drop and stared at Iori with wide eyes. His was full of animosity. Immediately, I felt scared.

"Mai.." He said my name again, but this time, his tone not the same from earlier.

"Iori, what happened to you?" I was aghast, I didn't know what to do.

He started to walk closer and closer to me, his eyes now blank. That was when I realized, he's possessed.

He is now really close to me, holding out his hand, ready to strangle me. And so, he did. He wrapped his hands on my neck, tightening it by the minute.

I tried to let out a scream, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything and now this ghost will kill me.

I could now see black spots forming in my sight. I was slowly drifting off to darkness. Until I heard _his_ voice scream my name.

"MAI!" It was Naru, I could tell.

* * *

**Normal Point of View**

Naru saw Mai being held by Iori by the neck. His eyes were wide and immediately, he ran off towards Mai, pulling off Iori from her.

After more pulling him away from his girlfriend, he placed Mai's unconscious form on the ground and went off to punch Iori on the face. He was furious, anyone could tell.

Mai was limply lying on the floor, maybe waiting for someone to help her.

"Mai!" Ayako called out when she saw the young girl on the floor and Naru who was punching the crap out of Iori.

"Oliver Davis, stop that!" Luella said when she entered the room and saw her son violent toward Mai's ex-lover.

Naru sighed and stopped what he was doing. Trying to compose himself and preventing himself from using his PK.

"Noll, relax. Lin will get him and tie him up for awhile." Martin Davis calmly said to his son, his eyes on Iori, examining his physical injuries caused by his son.

Just as Martin said, Lin entered the room with a rope and tied Iori on a chair.

Naru felt relaxed but then, he remembered his girlfriend was unconscious. He looked at the fragile figure and sprinted to her. He cradled her in his arms, asking her to wake up.

"Mai, wake up." He said, trying to sound as calmly as he could.

"Mai." He repeated her name.

"Naru, let her rest." Ayako spoke, while the others nodded in agreement.

The narcissist didn't answer. He carried her to their room, and sat beside her. Wishing for her to wake up.

It has been an hour and a half since the incident with Iori happened. Mai opened her eyes, the light blinding her as her eyes were directed to the blue ceiling of the modern English home.

She groaned a little as the light was bright against her eyes. She rolled to her side and found out that her boyfriend, Oliver Davis also known as Shibuya Kazuya and again, also known as Naru, was sitting beside her, asleep.

Mai faintly smiled before she shook Naru's shoulder to wake him.

"Mai?" The half-awake Naru asked Mai who was now sitting up.

"What happened, Naru? Where's Iori now?"

"Lin tied him up. His currently unconscious. How are you?"

"I'm good, I think? My head hurts."

"Then, rest. No one wants you fainting, Mai."

Mai flushed and pouted at Naru, and it only made him smile. She was irresistable.

Lin came inside the room, his eyes wide of shock and is obvious of the worry and bawled, "Noll! Madoka and Luella are missing!"

"Mai, are you sure you're okay? Rest if you want. Go to the base if you want. We'll search for mother and Madoka." Naru told a very shock Mai with a hint of worry in his voice.

_'Luella, Madoka.' _Mai thought, her eyes now teary.

She watched Naru leave the room and head for the base. Her eyes were tearing up and she didn't want this. Maybe she could Astral-Project? No, Naru wouldn't like that. She sighed and let the tears flow.

"Its my fault. I should have been the one who they got. Naru and I are their target. I'm the one they want." Mai said, tears continously crying her eyes out.

"Its not your fault, Mai!" Ayako came to rush towards Mai giving her a comforting hug.

"Its my fault, Ayako. Its my fault." Mai repeated those words as she hugged the miko as tight as she could, her eyes crying tears out.

"Sssh, stop crying, dear. Its not your fault, Mai. We know that they target relationships. And the two of them are part of a relationship so there are no exceptions." Ayako said, trying to comfort her.

"N-No, I was their first target. They want me. Ann and Sam wants me, not Luella. Not Madoka. Me!" Mai yelled now, still crying.

"Taniyama-san, do not blame yourself with this one. Its not your fault." Lin entered the room with the male members of the SPR team on his back. And also, Masako and Anastasia.

"Mai, I don't think this is your fault." Anastasia said, in english.

"It is my fault, Miss Anastasia. Its my fault." Mai said, also in the same language, burying her face to her palms.

She learned how to. Since she finished high school already and was now in college. And Naru thought her, together with Lin and Yasuhara.

"Mai, its not." A narcissistic guy said and pulled the crimson-eyed brunette closer to him for a hug.

"Naru.." Mai said his name softly before breaking down to tears once again.

* * *

**Naru's Point of View**

I was at the base, pacing. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Who knows where my mother and my former teacher are right now. They've been gone for almost an hour now and we still have nothing.

"Naru, I'll go to your room and check on Mai." Ayako Matsuzaki, a self-proclaimed miko, told me.

I only nodded and went immediately back to my thoughts. We don't know where they possibly might be and this will not be good if we won't be able to find them till the end of the day.

My eyes shot to the door when I heard a sob. It wasn't Madoka nor mother. It was Mai. She was crying. Everyone else looked at me and I nodded at them in response as we head towards the next room where Mai can be found.

"Taniyama-san, do not blame yourself with this one. Its not your fault." Lin said, as we entered the room.

I looked at Mai. She was crying and she was sticking to Ayako, not wanting to let go just like a child would not like to with her mother. I felt like as if there was an arrow that was thrown to me. I did not want to see Mai like this.

Not even once. Not ever. Mai is as fragile as a glass. She easily breaks down and this would not help her. Anastasia said something and Mai replied. I didn't care what it was. And I saw her crying again.

I walked to her, and tried to say some comforting words. I am not very good with these. But I managed to try help her with the comforting when I hugged her. And she did the same, hugging me tightly.

I whispered into her ears, wanting for her to accept those words as comforting ones.

Few more minutes passed, everyone left the room leaving Mai alone with me still wanting to be comforted.

"Mai, stop crying now. We will find them." I assured her, and she smiled faintly.

"I know. Say, Naru, do you mind if I astral-project?" Mai watched my eyes grow wide.

There was no way I'm going to let her astral-project. Its too dangerous for her since she only used astral projection once and it may harm her. "No, Mai. You won't be astral-projecting."

"But Naru! This maybe the only way for us to find them. Please, let me do this."

I sighed. Mai was too stubborn and everyone knows it. "I'll think about it. Maybe, I'll accept if Gene will be there to guide you. But still, I will have to think about it."

Mai gave me a bright smile and it made her beautiful. She hugged me tightly, squealing. "Thank you, Naru!"

I smiled a little at Mai's reaction. It would really bring her down if I don't let her do it. But, this will be a matter of life and death. I couldn't risk Mai's life. "I did not say I have accepted already, Mai."

"But, you'll think of it, right?" Mai still had her hopeful smile plastered on her face.

I couldn't help but adore her more because of her cute figure. "I will. I'll go to the base. Just follow me there with my tea."

"Okay, Naru." I leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead.

I left her inside the room with that kiss. She was blushing and I chuckled. I never fail to make her flush like that.

* * *

**Normal Point of View**

Mai was walking to the kitchen to make Naru's tea. She has a smile on her face, but her eyes were telling something different. She was still worried of her boyfriend's mother and his former teacher.

The brunette sighed and went over the stove to boil the water. As she waited, she leaned on the counter, her mind flying.

_What could have happened to Madoka and Luella? I wish I could help them right now._ Mai thought to herself.

_Mai._

Mai looked around, frightened. Someone called her name and no one was even there.

_I want to meet him, Mai. Help me._

_That voice.. Could it possibly be Ann calling out my help? But why? She wanted to kill me, right?_ Mai thought to herself once again, panicking now.

_I was controlled by my inner feelings Mai. When he pushed me down the stairs. It made me feel that I need to avenge myself._

"Ann, please, come show yourself to me. I will help you find him. I will, I swear. Just help me find Madoka and Luella. Help me, please, Ann." Mai spoke aloud, wishing for Ann to hear.

_I will have to get you first, little one._

_W-What?_ Mai thought, something struck her and she fell unconscious, not knowing what happened next.

**ENDDDD OF THE CHAPTER ***

* * *

HAHA, CLIFF HANGER funn, haha, i'll update as SOON as POSSIBLE! :))))))))

Mai, poor you :( The next chapter, I will be a little mean to our couple. Forgive me! :( I think this fiction is nearing to an end :( I already have my plots for the following chapters in my brain. I will just type it. Hope you can REVIEW, okay?

• **FIERCE, BABY!**


	12. 12

**Saved Life * Chapter 12**

Hello! I guess my 11th chapter was good, huh? Since I received such wonderful reviews from everyone! Well, I hope everyone still keeps on reading and reviewing the story! :)

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, ALRIGHT? - DISCLAIMERRRRR!

* * *

**Chapter 12: – Set on Mai's Point of View**

_This is a dream, right? Then where is Gene?_ I thought to myself as I looked around to find darkness surrounding me.

_This isn't a dream, Mai. Like I told you at the kitchen, little girl. I want your help. In meeting my Sam._

_That voice.. That's.._

"Ann.." I muttered her name, a sudden chill ran down my spine, "Please, show yourself to me."

_Mai, you will help me find Sam. And Sam and I, together, both of us will kill you. That is my main goal, little girl._

"N-No.. W-Why? D-Don't.. Please.." I could only say words because of disbelief. I was scared. Ann hurting me injures me so badly. And so does Sam. So, if they join forces... I might die..

"MAI!" _That's Naru's voice._ I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping that they could hear it.

_Didn't you know that your scream will make it easier for Sam to find you? To find me? Us? Such a foolish little girl. _Ann's figure started to show, a figure of a young woman is in front of me and I grew more terrified.

"Don't! Please!" Mai continued on screaming as Ann grew angry, hurting her now by giving her deep bruises.

"MAI!"

"NARU! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

I ran to the door limpily as my body is now full of bruises, and blood dripping down my arms, legs, and other parts of my body. Ann continued to hurt me and I can feel another familiar aura inside the room.

I was trembling in fear. This new ghost inside the room is Sam and I was desperate to leave the room. I was even more bruised and bloodied when Sam arrived.

"Mai, listen, try to do the Kuji-in. Maybe they'll leave you for awhile." Naru said, not calm. Not like his usual cold stoic voice. It was full of emotion this time. He was worried.

I breathe deeply, wishing quietly that this will work. And then, I started. "Rin Pyō Tō Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen!" I finished, Ann and Sam vanished. Well, not vanished.

I breathed heavily, trying not to fall unconscious as Naru and the others opened the door, running towards me. I half-heartedly smiled at them when I felt Naru holding me in his arms.

* * *

** NORMAL POINT OF VIEW **

"Naru, you should bring her to the base now. She's not safe anywhere but there." Lin started, knowing that Naru would do that.

Naru nodded carefully lifting up the frail body of his girlfriend and walked out the room, leaving the others have concerned looks on their faces.

"Mai, I'm sorry. I failed to protect you." Naru whispered to the half-conscious female.

"No, it wasn't your fault, Naru. You know how I am a magnet to ghosts and danger." Mai said, trying to make a joke to her boyfriend.

"Stop kidding around, Mai. Everyone knows that and I don't care." Naru stopped for awhile, and then he began to be soft. "I-I feel like its my responsibility as your boyfriend to keep you safe."

Mai, who was leaning her head on Naru's chest, slightly blushed at what the black-haired narcissist said. "I can't believe I can still blush while I'm in this state. You're one of a kind, Naru."

"Stop talking. Rest." Mai nodded, closing her eyes and laying comfortably in Naru's arms.

_I always fail to protect you. But, that doesn't mean that I will stop. I won't lose you, Mai._

He cherishes the girl. He would protect Mai even if it means him dying, he wouldn't care as long as Mai's safe.

At the base, Naru sat comfortably on a chair beside the hundred-dollar couch where Mai was laying. He looked at the girl who was full of bandages.

"She'll be okay, Naru. She just needs to rest. Let her be." Luella said to her son, looking worried for the both.

"I know that, Mother. Mai is an extraordinary girl, there was never a time that she wasn't okay after she gets in touble." Naru said, still blankly looking.

Luella gave out a chortle before she smiled brightly. "See? Based on what you said, I say, Mai will be awake in no time!"

"You're right."

"Now, now. You have to rest, Noll. You also need sleep. And you haven't left that spot since Mai was laid on that couch."

"I don't mind not standing. I'll be here with her."

"Naru, were getting lunch with your parents. Will you come?" Ayako asked from the door, looking back at Naru who shook his head.

"Alright. We'll just bring you and Mai food." Ayako said then left the room, leaving an unconscious Mai and a now more stoic Naru.

He ran a hand on her forehead, looking at her sleeping figure. "Naru.."

He froze when he heard her say his name. "Mai. I'm here."

Naru realized Mai was only dreaming. He half-smiled at the girl in front of him.

_She's alright, right Gene?_

_**Noll, its been awhile since you called out to me.**_

_I didn't need you back then._

_**She's alright, Noll. You know how Mai can be.**_

_Funny, you said something similar Mai said earlier._

_**And you find that funny, huh, Idiot Scientist?**_

_I don't. I just remembered._

_**I see. Now, what do you need, brother?**_

_What do I have to do for this case to end? I can't manage seeing Mai hurt again._

_**My brother is in love, huh? I never thought I will see a day that you'll be falling for a girl. That is, until you met her.**_

_Shut up and tell me how._

_**Exorcism. You have to exorcise them when they are together. Because if you do it one by one, the other can retrieve the other.**_

_I see. Now, I will have to think of a way to bring them to the room where the exorcism will be held._

_**Not to worry. The room is their room. The second floor, second door to the right.**_

_Good, you became very useful, Gene._

Just as then the brothers ended their conversation, Mai's eyes began to flutter open, groaning slightly as her wounds still hurt. She tried to sit up but only winced in pain as he felt her stomach part hurt.

"Mai. You're awake." Naru said, preventing her from sitting up, "You shouldn't be sitting up or standing. Your wound was a little bit deep but we didn't bring you to the hospital because Ayako can tie it up."

"Oh." Mai could only say those words as she leaned onto Naru's shoulder for support. "Wait, you found Madoka and Luella?"

"Yes. We found them on the room next to where we found you. They were unconscious and wounded as well. How are you feeling?"

"Weird. My wounds still hurt."

"Why weird?"

"I have a feeling that I won't be the only one who will be targeted the next time."

"No one will get hurt the next time, Mai. There won't be a next time. We'll finish this case after tomorrow."

"What do you mean, Naru?" Mai asked, puzzled.

"I spoke to Gene. He told me how to end this once and for all."

"Huh? How?"

"Don't mind that now. Let's go to the restaurant where the others are. And you will take a day off for awhile. There is a fair for the week and I would like to take you there."

Mai's eyes widened, her cheeks tinted with light pink. "Naru! You like to take me out for a date?"

"If that's what you like to call it."

"Wow."

"Why?"

"Nothing. Oh! Do you remember our plan for Ayako and Bou-san?"

"The one to shut them up? I do. I'm not like you, Idiot."

"Jerk. Anyways, I think it would be better if we take them to the fair too! And they would realize their feelings or something."

"As long as it will shut them up. I will go along with your plan."

"Great!" Mai said, slightly jumping to Naru kissing him on the lips.

Naru held her by the waist to pull her closer as Mai placed her hands around her lover's neck.

"I think we disturbed something." Both stopped immediately upon hearing Lin speak and Luella, Madoka, Masako and Ayako's giggle and Bou-san's chuckle.

"You did not. Now, excuse us. I will take Mai out for food and she will have a day-off today."

"Naru-bou's gonna take my little Mai out for a date?" Bou-san said earning a glare from the narcissist.

"No. You and Ayako will come with us."

"What? Why her?"

"Because I pay you."

"Good job, Naru!" Mai giggled, whispering.

"I want this to get over with."

"Just smile even for once, my love!" Mai teased him, laughing quietly.

"What is up with you two?" Bou-san asked, while driving the car down the roads of England, sitting beside Ayako.

"Yeah. I noticed you two have been whispering since we got in." Ayako butted in, crossing her arms.

"That is none of business. If I like talking to my girlfriend in a low manner, I would." Naru said, stoically, making Ayako roll her eyes and Mai giggle lightly.

"Don't be too harsh, Naru." Mai said, almost between her soft laughs which made Naru smile a little bit.

"Mai is right, Naru-bou! You shouldn't be to harsh on her older brother!" Houshou Takigawa said, almost pouting.

"Ugh. You're so childish!" Ayako, who almost sounds irritated, said.

"Whatever, Old Hag."

"Shut up, Perverted Monk!"

"You should shut up, Miss Know-It-All!"

"STOP IT!" Naru said, "MAKE OUT OR SOMETHING! I'm irritated of all your nonsense arguments!"

Mai's eyes were wide and Bou-san and Ayako's too. Bou-san stopped his driving and looked back at Naru who was giving them a glare of death.

"Hey, Naru, relax." Mai said, in almost perfect English, trying to calm his boyfriend.

"Tell me, Mai. How will I relax if these two keep on shouting at each other for their childish nonsense?" Naru asked also in English, trying to gain his composure back.

"The both of you! Stop speaking in English since we are Japanese here!" Ayako snapped with the Japanese language, glaring at the two.

"Then stop fighting." Mai said, also in the same dialect.

"Fine." Both said at the same time.

"And you should make out. We are not stupid to not think that both of you will end up together." Naru said, making everyone surprised that he didn't ignore them.

"Naru! You said something.. err.. related!" Mai exclaimed, laughing and earning a glare from the guy.

Naru only smirked at Mai as he wrapped his arms around the brunette, making the girl blush.

* * *

**CHAPTER END ***

**I ended here because I suddenly had a writer's block. I planned my 14th and 15th chapter. But not my 12th and 13th. Too stupid ._. Anyways, REVIEW! **

• _simplyfierceandfearless_


	13. 13

**Saved Life * Chapter 13**

Oh, hello :| The writer's block hurts my precious pride =)) I can't write for any of my written stories. I have no ideas or whatevers. This is bad. But, I promise to finish until Chapter 15. I will have it ready for everyone! Then, I will start writing a series one-shots for Ghost Hunt \:d/

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or the characters of the said Anime.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: - Set on Naru's Point of View**

Mai and I walked around the house to check the equipments. Her grip on my hand was tight, which showed signs of her being scared of something.

"Mai, you don't have to hold my hand that tight. I won't be leaving you alone." I told her, almost teasingly.

"I'm scared, Naru." I heard her say with a very terrified voice.

I wrapped my arms around her as a sign of protection and comfort. I looked down at her and she half-heartedly smiled at me.

"You don't have to be scared, Mai. I'm here to protect you if anything happens." I said, my voice almost wiping off the mask I always wear.

"Naru, I have the feeling that something bad will happen. Not only to me, but also you. Now that Sam and Ann are together, they maybe unstoppable." Mai told me, burying her face on my chest.

I ran my hand down her back and kissed the top of her head. "Mai, I told you, I will protect you."

"Let's go. The others will get worried soon." I let out my hand for her to hold and she did.

"Naru, I'm not feeling well, suddenly." Mai said, her eye lids almost falling.

I looked at her strangely then placed my hand on her forehead, finding her burning with fever.

"Did you eat breakfast?" I asked her.

"No. I was on the rush. I woke up pretty late."

"Let's go. You need to eat and also rest."

"What? Why?" She asked, puzzled.

"You're sick, Mai. I don't want you fainting." I told her, rather coldly.

"But, I-I'm o-okay."

"You're not. Come on." I said, lifting her up bridal style and walked towards the base, hoping to find Ayako to give her medicine.

"Let me down, Naru! I can walk on my own!" Mai wriggled on my grip around her body.

"Don't move, Mai." I said, sternly, looking directly at her eyes.

"B-But–" Mai couldn't finish her sentence, she fainted.

I sighed, "How troublesome. She's always like this."

_**Everyone knows that even if she is that troublesome, you wouldn't dare leave her. **_A voice inside my head said.

_I suppose you're right, Gene. _I said, still walking towards the base.

We finally reached the base. Everyone looked at the sleeping Mai on my arms and had puzzled faces.

"She has a fever." Were the only words I said before laying her on the couch.

"Matsuzaki-san, give her medicine." I said, sitting on the chair in front of the monitors.

"Right away, Naru." Ayako said, walking towards her luggage to take out medicines for the fever to heal.

_Dream* (Normal POV)_

_Mai was walking down the empty halls of the Mitchell Household._

"_Gene? Where are you?" No response._

_This made the crimson-eyed brunette to sigh and continued on walking. She doesn't know where. But, she was certain her feet was dragging her somewhere._

"_AAAAAAAH!" Mai turned to look to where the scream came from._

"_Anyone here?" Mai said, as she looked around a certain room and found a couple inside._

"_Mai." That was Gene._

"_Gene! Oh gosh! What is happening?" Mai asked what was puzzling her mind._

"_Watch." Gene said that word and the scene changed._

_There, Mai saw a couple walking inside the house, smiling. They were on each others' arms as the guys kept whispering something on the girl's ear making her giggle._

_Suddenly, both fell to the ground. Mai, confused had her eyes wide._

"_What happened to them, Gene?"_

"_Just watch, Mai."_

_The scene changed once again. This time, they were in a room. It was full of blood, which shocked Mai so much. Her eyes, wide in fear._

_There was a ghost inside the room. It was Sam. He had a deadly look on his face, walking closer to the couple who was terrified._

"_Sam! Stop it!" Mai screamed and tried to run towards them._

"_Mai, it has been done. There is nothing more you can do about this." Gene smiled sadly at his brother's girlfriend._

"_No.."_

_Mai watched as Sam threw things at them, not missing them and stabbed them to death. Mai's eyes were teary now and her fists were in a ball now._

"_Stop it.."_

_Suddenly, Sam left the room and then Ann also came in. She banged the heads of the couple to the wall and stabbed them as well._

"_Stop it!" Mai screamed, tears now flowing._

"_Mai, you have to wake up. Leave. You and Noll, you have to leave. You're in danger."_

"_But Gene, we have to finish the case!"_

"_You have to wake up."_

_End of the Dream *_

"Mai?" I said when I saw her eyes half-open.

"Naru! I h-had a d-dream! It was terrible! They were–" I cut her off in the middle, her eyes getting watery and she hugged me.

"Stop crying, Mai. You should rest again. Tell me about your dream later."

"No, Naru. I have to tell this to you now." Mai shook her head and started informing me about her dream.

"I'll let Matsuzaki-san make charms. Never go out alone." I strictly told her, calling out to Ayako.

"Matsuzaki-san, make charms for every couple. Don't let someone go out alone." I said, turning to Mai, eyeing her specifically.

Mai groaned, "I won't go alone. I promise, Jerk."

"Good. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Bed."

"Why?"

"Its 3 in the morning."

"You stayed awake?"

I nodded.

I stood, carrying her to our room.

"Why are you carrying me?"

"You still have slight fever and your wounds doesn't help either."

"B-But, I can still walk."

"And faint? I don't need that, Mai. I am too exhausted to pick up a fight with you tonight."

"Jerk." I heard Mai mutter quietly.

"I am still your boss who can lower down your pay."

"Narcissist."

"I love you too, Mai."

That made Mai blush. I only smirked at her reaction. _Too innocent._ I thought.

We reached our room as I laid her carefully on the bed. She winced in pain which made me look at her worried.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"You did nothing wrong. The wounds just hurt." She said, smiling.

"Stupid. You're always so selfless, Mai. You should start thinking about yourself, Mai." I told her.

"But–"

"No more buts."

Mai sighed and leaned forward to give me a short quick kiss on the lips.

"Go to sleep, Naru. You look like you haven't slept for a week."

"I almost didn't get that rest, Mai."

"Well, you can get it now. I promise, I won't get into trouble this time. Good night now, Naru." Mai said as quickly as possible and laid me to the bed beside her. She kissed my forehead and I smiled at her, closing my eyes.

Eventually, Mai, too, fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day – Mai's Point of View**

"Good, you're awake." I heard Naru, my ever narcissistic boss/boyfriend, say after opening my eyes.

"Naru! You're up already? What time is it?" I asked, a little bit shocked he was already awake.

"Its 9, Mai." He said, a little bit icily.

"You only slept for six hours? Go back to sleep!" I exclaimed, hands on my hips.

"Mai, I've had enough rest. We need to finish the case tomorrow. And there will be no time if we waste time in resting, Mai." Naru said, standing up, putting his shoes on and preparing to leave the room.

I sighed. "Alright, whatever, Naru. Just.. after the case, I want you to take a month or less than that rest okay?"

"Alright, Mai. I promise." Naru said, holding out my hand, leaving the room.

We left the room, heading back to the modern English designed room. It really amazes me. This house is really beautiful. I have seen many houses here in England, but this one is extraordinary. Even from the outside. Oh, I wish Naru would allow me to shop here in England after the case.

"Jou-chan!" I heard Bou-san call me, and also, I saw run towards me, ready to give me a big hug.

"Bou-san!" I giggled, hugging him.

"How are you, Jou-chan? You had us all worried when Naru said you're sick!" Bou-san exclaimed, tightening his hug.

"B-Bou-san.. Can't b-breathe.." He immediately let me go and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Jou-chan. I just missed you since yesterday. And got worried like the others." He apologized and I just gave him a bright smile and nodded.

"Mai, do you want something to eat?" Masako suddenly asked out of the blue, with a small smile on her face, though covered with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Oh, sure! I'm kinda getting hungry anyway. Naru, you coming?" I smiled at him, receiving a nod from my boss.

We left the house, also leaving one of Martin Davis' assistants inside the house for him to look out.

Naru and I were seated at the backseat, also Ayako and Bou-san, who is now a couple, and Masako and John, while Lin and Madoka were in front, Lin driving. Luella and Martin were on a different car.

"Naru?" I called out to him.

"What is it, Mai?" He looked down at me, his face held no expression at all.

"When will this nightmare end? It will eventually lead to both of us getting hurt. You getting hurt. And I don't like that, Naru." I said, trying to supress the tears that was threatening to fall.

"This nightmare will end tomorrow. Later, if you would like it earlier; You will not get hurt Mai. I won't be as well. I assure you that." Naru said, making me half-smile at him.

"Stop your cheesy moments now, Mai, Noll. We're already here!" Madoka chirped, smiling brightly at the couple.

"We are not having cheesy moments, Madoka!" I, the one who is currently bright red, protested.

Naru sighed, opened the car door, letting himself free from the car and pulled Mai out. The others soon followed.

They were in front of a fast food restaurant, and some of them has their stomachs grumbling. And those were Mai, Monk, Yasuhara, who just laughed nervously at the ones who were looking at them.

"Come on, Mai. You seem hungry." Naru smirked as he pulled me closer, walking inside the fast food, leaving everyone stuck in their position, weirdly looking at the place where we once stood.

"What's up with them?" Ayako asked, confused.

"Its probably nothing. I bet they sat on a table only for the two of them. We should let them be." Luella happily said.

"Naru? Why did you drag me away from them?" I asked him, curiosity hit me.

"They're annoying me." He simply said.

I sighed, "Then, we'll only sit on this table for two? When we have seven people with us?"

"Do you not like for me to treat you?" He asked, looking at me with a small smirk.

"W-Well.. I do." I stuttered, a blush crossed my face.

"Good. Now, eat." Naru replied.

After eating, we all came back to the house, which took us almost an hour and a half to drive, where we found the living room trashed, and the kitchen also the same, shards from glasses were on the ground.

They entered the base and sighed in relief because they found nothing wrong when they entered. I looked around the room. Looked from wall to wall. And when I looked to another, my eyes widened in fear. There was something written there.

**Dr. Davis and Miss Taniyama, we will surely get you two.**

"Oh kami." I said, my hand covering my mouth now.

"Mai, what is it?" Ayako asked me with a worried look, just like the others had their eyes on me.

I couldn't manage to say something. Tears were threatening to fall now. I pointed to the wall, and tears were now flowing.

"They will kill us, Naru." I said to my boyfriend as I sobbed.

"They won't. They won't do anything harmful to any of us." He told me, burying my face to his chest and he rubbed my back to comfort.

"B-But.." I tried to say but was cut off by Martin.

"They won't, Mai. Trust on Noll with this one. I trust him as well, and when he says he will protect you, he will." He said, eyeing to Oliver, and to me.

I sighed then gave out a small smile for everyone to see.

**END OF THE CHAPTER***

**

* * *

**

**and thank you for the reviews from the previous chapter. That one was suckish, I know. But I hope this one will be better than the last ;) I worked on this after I finished the 12th chapter. And luckily, my brain worked. Yipee! And tomorrow, or the next day, I will start my last chapter. Then the epilogue will be the last. I hope I'll get fine reviews in this chapter. HAHAHAH =)))))) oh life is funn**

**Phew, Ann and Sam sure are evil. Where did I get those wicked ideas? =)))**

• _simplyfierceandfearless_


	14. 14

**Saved Life * Chapter 14**

HELLO! :-h keep the reviews coming! ;;) i'm very much thankful for those who give off time to read this and yes, review ;) so, keep it going. I will satisfy you, hopefully.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**Chapter 14: - Set on Mai's Point of View**

We've been here for almost a week now. It terrifies me with what these ghosts can do. I don't know why, but I think if we don't exorcise them, me and Naru, no not only us, but all the other couples who enter this house, will have the same fate as the one I saw in my dream.

"Mai, stop spacing out. Make me some tea. Tell Takigawa to come with you." My ever-moody boss ordered me, making me growl a little bit.

"Oh come on, Jou-chan, you'd rather make him tea than to sit here and be bored!" Monk told me, hoping a smile would cross my face.

"Well, you are right. But he still acts like I'm not his girlfriend." I pouted at him, sighing a little bit.

"Mai, you of all people know Naru-bou too well. Even though you met just years, it seems like you have surpassed his parents about their knowledge about their own son. And soon, maybe you can also pass Gene. Anyways, Naru-bou's moods changes quickly. But believe me, Naru cares for you a lot. He loves you, Jou-chan!" He told me, beaming now.

I sighed, placing water on the kettle that will later be boiled to make Naru's tea.

_Come to think of it, he always saves me. I mean, always. Well, sometimes, he fails. But still, he does his best. And regrets that he didn't come early when I get hurt. He told me he loves me and proved it to me._ I thought to myself.

The water soon boiled and I was absent-minded that time. Bou-san had to shake me to bring me back to reality. I panicked when I heard the kettle whistle, making me burn my finger on the boiling kettle.

"Ouch! Ouch!" I said, jumping a little.

It looks like Bou-san was stifling his laughter. Oh Kami, why did I have to be accident-prone? I sighed and thought about Naru.

I smiled at Monk. "You are right, Bou-san. Let's get this tea to our boss, then. He might not want his tea missing."

Suddenly, the lights once again flickered on and off. I felt an arm tugged mine, like dragging me somewhere I didn't like.

"Mai!" Bou-san shouted my name before chanting his mantra.

"No!" I screamed, falling half-conscious.

Before I completely faint, I heard _his_ voice. His icy yet worried voice.

* * *

**Later**

I was waking up. I sat up to find that one person that I always wanted to see whenever I wake up. I looked around the room. Everyone was there, Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, John, Luella, Martin, Madoka and Lin. Even Anastasia was there.

"I'm right over here, Mai." That voice said. My world enlightened once again, searching for the figure of the owner of the voice.

"Naru!" I smiled brightly at him, standing up, running towards him, giving him a big hug.

"Are you alright, Mai?" He asked, patting my head and looking down at me with his soft deep blue eyes.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, confused.

"For starters, the lights went out, only inside the kitchen. And Bou-san said, you were screaming a 'no' and you fainted when I got inside the room." He said, not missing a single fact.

"Uh, yeah. I'm alright. S-Someone held me, pulling me who-knows-where. When Bou-san chanted his mantra, I didn't know what happened next. All I heard was you, calling out my name." I said, looking at the floor with sad eyes.

"It seems that they are not shy, Mai. Even though you are with someone, they will still attack you. This sounded more dangerous." He said, sternly.

I just nodded in agreement with Naru, my arms still wrapped around my body. "N-Naru, w-what if t-they c-come to get us?"

Naru sighed and sat on the space beside me. He pulled me to sit on his lap, which made me blush, and he buried his face on the crook of my neck.

"I know how to finish the case. Don't worry." Naru told me, in a whisper kind of manner.

"H-How d-did you know h-how?" I asked him, blushing furiously when I saw the others smirking at us.

"I talked to Gene. Mai?" He called out my name.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"Tea." I heard him whisper, with a small smirk planted on his ever-so pale face.

"Right away. Who'll come with me this time?" I grinned at him.

"Me." He simply said, standing up and pulling me to the door and towards the kitchen.

Once we reached the kitchen, the second time for this day for me, of course, he helped me put water inside the kettle that was to be boiled. After doing so, he leaned on to the counter, waiting for the boiling to finish and his cup of tea.

"Naru?" I said, as I stood beside him, leaning onto the counter as well.

He only looked at me, his one brow raised.

"N-Nothing!" I said, shade of pink was to be found on cheek.

"Mai, how is your burn?" He asked, pulling my hand to his and checking it.

"What bur– Oh, that!" I exclaimed. "Its fine now, I think. It doesn't hurt much."

"Doesn't?" He smirked as he touched the burn.

"Ouch!" I hissed, glaring at the doer.

"You said it doesn't hurt." He said, his smirk never fading.

I glared at him, pulling my hand away from him and kept on blowing the burnt hand of mine. I whispered some 'Ouch' and 'Jerk' and I bet he heard those, Naru heard. And it only proved me correct when he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

_He clearly knows how to sweep me off my feet then._ I thought to myself, a slight blush found on my cheeks.

My eyes shot open as I felt the temperature drop. Naru quickly pulled away, standing infront of me. We saw the two ghosts, holding each other with a triumphant glare. I moved closer to Naru and tears were now wanting to roll down my eyes.

"W-What are you doing here?" I spoke, trying to compose myself.

_Mai, didn't I tell you that I will come get the two of you?_ Ann said, her smirk widening by the moment.

"D-Don't. P-Please, Ann.." I said, tightening my arms around Naru's.

"We did nothing to make you harm us." Naru's stern voice said, glaring at the ghosts.

_We want to take revenge for the years me and Ann weren't together. And you will be the best tool._ Sam said, his ghostly arm wrapped around Ann.

_Now, now, Sam, my dear. You shouldn't be telling off our plan of disposing them._ Ann said, with a hint of sarcasm.

I felt like I was going to faint. The same feeling when Ann first knocked me out. I looked over at Naru before completely falling to the ground and I found him already on the ground, unconscious. I gasped upon seeing my usual not-attacked boyfriend on the ground. And soon, I fell too.

* * *

**Much Later**

I woke up and found myself in a room. A bloody-dark room. It was not lighted and no windows can be found. I frowned, this is the same room where the couple in my dream was s-stabbed. Oh God, they will do the same to us! Only worse!

"Mai, are you okay?" Naru? Its Naru! I looked at the one sitting beside me, a half-smile crossed my face.

"I am, wait, are you? Did you get hurt?" I told him, looking over if he has injuries.

"I didn't. Do you know where we are?" He asked me, almost willingly to get us out of this horrible place.

"We're.. in the place where they kill their victims. I-I've been here in my dream. It was horrible! T-They stab them and they torture them to death!" I told him, clutching my fists to a ball and shaking.

"Ssh, relax. We'll get out of here. I'll find a way, I promise." Naru said, holding me close trying to calm me down.

_Don't you think that its too sweet for our own liking, Sam?_ It made me freeze and saw _them_ once again infornt of us.

I saw one figures of a couple. It was Ann and Sam, they were smirking and at the same time, glaring at us. Ann made her first move.

She pulled me away from Naru, forcing me into the cement-wall and Naru to the other side. Both of us groaned at the impact. Then, I saw Naru looking at me with wide eyes. At first, I couldn't understand what it was. And then, I realized, the ghost was near me, holding out something, a pointy something.

Ann was going near, nearer and nearer. I couldn't move and reason was unknown. I looked at Naru who was also trying to break free from them.

"STOP! DON'T DO THAT ANN!" I screamed and started performing the mantra Bou-san thought me.

They vanished as fast as they appeared, I was shaking as tears rolled down my cheeks. I carefully stood up and walked to Naru, holding out my hand and smiling a little bit as blood rolled down my wounded head. He looks angry. Pissed off. He looks like he wants to kill someone. Not just someone, he wants to kill those who are already dead. Namely, Ann and Sam.

"Mai, are you alright? Your head is bleeding." He said, looking at the wound on my head, his face worried.

"H-Huh? I didn't notice that." I said, smiling at him still.

"Idiot. Don't move much. You'll lost a lot of blood." He told me scowling, and pulling me to him, ripping some part of his black shirt to wipe the blood.

"Ouch, that hurts, Naru." I said, wincing in pain.

"Mai, I want you to do astral-projection. I want you to speak to Hara. This may be the only way for us to be saved." He said, still wiping the blood off my head.

"I'll try, okay? Don't expect much, Naru." I said as I slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

_Dream – NORMAL POINT OF VIEW*_

_Mai found herself running down the halls of the house they've been investigating. She looked from room to room and tried to find Masako Hara, the medium._

"_Masako! Masako! You have to help us!" Mai said when she spotted the kimono-wearing medium inside one of the rooms with John._

"_M-Mai? Mai! You're astral-projecting? Where are you? Where are you and Naru? Are you two okay?" Masako asked when she saw me._

"_Y-Yes, I'm astral-projecting. We're in a room. The basement, you'll find it on the first story of the house, there's a stairway down to the basement. We're in that room. I-I.. Naru's okay. You have to go find us, Masako! Please!" I said, clasping my hands together with Masako's._

"_We will find you. You said Noll is just fine. How about you?" Masako asked, the hint of worry in her voice, obvious._

"_M-My h-head's bleeding. Ann and Sam did something violent. And if you don't come, it will be more violent now."_

"_We'll find you, Mai. You have to go now, something tells me they're back. We'll immediately go there." Masako said._

_I faded and went back to reality._

_End of Dream*_

_

* * *

_

**Mai's Point Of View**

"Naru! They'll be here! Masako said they'll be here at once!" I said once I shot up from my laying position on Naru's lap.

_Your little friends will come as well? This will be fun, right Ann?_ We heard Sam's voice.

All at once, the one that Ann was holding earlier was now stabbed on my stomach, which made me scream in pain and Naru look at the ghosts furiously.

"Stop hurting my girlfriend!" Naru snapped.

"N-Naru, I-I'm o-okay. R-Relax. I d-don't want you using your PK. Please, try not using it, Naru." I told him.

"How can I not use my PK, Mai! They're hurting you!" Naru said, furious now. A familiar aura coming from him. And suddenly, the things inside the room was flying.

"Naru! Stop it! You'll hurt yourself!" I said, slowly standing up and walking towards him.

When I reached him, I only ended up getting more hurt. I flew backwards, away from him and shouted for I was in real pain.

"Mai!" A familiar voice shouted my name from the outside of this room.

"Mai! We're coming in!" Bou-san's voice.

"Bou-san! Lin-san! H-Hurry! P-Please! N-Naru's using his PK!" I shouted.

"Mai! Don't go near Noll!" Luella's voice said.

The door for the room broke and they found me, who was laying on the floor, injured, and Naru, who's using his PK and making objects fly.

"Lin! John! Takigawa! Exorcise them now!" Martin said to the guys and they did what the father of Naru wanted.

"Noll! Stop yourself! You hurt Mai already! Ann and Sam are no longer here! They're gone now!" Madoka's strict voice said to her previous student.

Just as Madoka told her student to stop, he did. He ran to me weakly, holding my head in his hand. "Mai, I'm sorry. D-Don't give up. We'll bring you to the hospital."

"N-Naru, you idiot scientist, you could kill yourself by using your PK. Go to the doctor and get yourself checked." I smiled weakly at him before fainting before him.

"Let's bring them to the hospital now! Lin, the van!" Martin's voice said. It was the last one I heard before completely losing my view of everything.

_**END OF THE CHAPTER ***_

_**

* * *

**_

_**holla! ;) just finished the final chapter. Well, i'm off to writing the epilogue! I know this chapter is a little off. But I tried my best, though. I hope. Haha. And i'm not very much focused right now. I was having a party 'cause its my cousin's birthday! Hahahha! So, i'll do my best on writing the epilogue!**_

_**FINALLY! THOSE WICKED GHOSTS ARE GONE! THEY HAVE SUCCESSFULLY EXORCISED ANN AND SAM. NONE SHALL BE DISTURBING OUR FAVORITE COUPLE! HAHAHAHA! =)))))))))**_

**NOT EDITED. TOO LAZY =))**

• _simplyfierceandfearless _


	15. 15 EPILOGUE!

**Saved Life * Chapter 15**

Whoa, really? I can't believe its already the fifteenth chapter! The epilogue! WOW =)) Should I try making a sequel? Well, lets see! Its up to your reviews, my friends! Arigato Gozaimasu for reading this fifteen-chaptered fiction! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Chapter 15: Epilogue**

Its been three days since they defeated the ghost. Still, Mai and Naru were still inside the hospital, confined. Naru, who overused his ability, was committed to ICU. And Mai, who was badly injured, had IV connected to her body.

None woke up since then. Naru, especially. Ayako and Takigawa, along with John never left Mai's side. While Lin, Madoka, and Luella were at Noll's. Although, Naru is stable, the doctors strictly told his parents that if he were to wake up any day now, he is suppose to rest and not work.

"Its been three days already, huh? And Mai-chan nor Naru is awake." Takigawa told his girlfriend, Ayako while they were looking over Mai.

"Mai's badly injured. And with her wound in her stomach re-opening, it doesn't help much. Naru used his PK in order to protect Mai. And now, he's inside that ICU, almost lifeless. If Mai would wake up now, we don't know what she'll do just to get near Naru." Ayako spoke, her eyes never leaving the petite girl in front of them.

"But, Mai-chan and Naru are both strong in different ways. They can manage to wake up anytime now, right?" Takigawa said, his eyes now laying upon his red-headed girlfriend.

"They will, you know how stubborn those two are." Ayako said, leaning in forward to Takigawa.

"N-Naru.." A voice said, a familiar one that made the three exorcist inside the room look.

"M-Mai-chan! You're awake!" John Brown, the priest, exclaimed as he ran towards the brunette.

"N-Naru! W-Where is h-he?" Mai said as she pulled away the IV cords away from her.

"Mai!" Ayako said, running towards her, trying to prevent her to sit up. "You shouldn't sit up just yet, Mai! You could re-open your wounds!"

"Wait up, I'll call the doctor." Takigawa said, leaving the room.

Mai sat in her bed, looking outside the window, sadness filled her eyes. Everyone was aware that she was extremely worried about her boyfriend. And knowing Mai, she would do anything and everything just to get to him.

_I can't sit here and do nothing. I have to see him!_ Mai thought to herself.

She quickly stood up, not caring what the others would say and ran towards the room Naru was put in. Mai slightly winced as she felt her wound hurting. _'No, I have to continue. I have to see him!'_ She thought, and smiled faintly when she sighted Lin outside the door of the room where Naru was placed.

"L-Lin-san!" I said before hissing 'cause of pain.

"Taniyama-san! You shouldn't be out of your room!" Lin said as he ran towards Mai, carrying her with a glare on his face.

"L-Lin-san, where's N-Naru?" Mai said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Taniyama-san, you have to go back inside your room. You'll reopen your wound again." Lin, as calmly as he could, said while walking the girl to her room.

"No! I have to see him! I have to see Naru!" Mai said, crying her heart out now.

"Taniyama-san, please don't make this hard for everyone." Lin said and stopped walking when he spotted a doctor coming his way.

"I have to see him!" Mai said, jumping out of Lin and running towards the ICU, still crying.

Once she reached her destination, she looked through the glass window. She saw Naru lying on the bed, and a heart monitor beside him that showed good signs. Mai sighed in relief and touched her wound unconsciously.

Mai's eyes were widened when she saw Naru's hand move. She quickly ran inside, not caring about what the others would say.

"Naru, its Mai! Answer me, Davis!" Mai said, almost screaming now.

"Mai?" He answered, his eyes slowly opening.

"Naru! Oh kami! Naru!" Mai gleefully hugged her boyfriend carefully.

"What are you doing, Mai?" He asked, his voice back to normal which made the brunette even more happier.

"I thought I was gonna lose you, Naru.." Mai said, trying to stop her tears from falling.

"Mai, you won't ever lose me. Your an idiot for thinking that, Mai." Naru said as he pulled Mai closer to him so he can give her a peck on the lips.

"O-Ow.." Mai said, holding tightly onto her wound.

Naru's eyes widened at what he saw. He saw blood on Mai's hospital gown. He cursed under his breath and pressed the buzzer so some nurse would go to him.

"Mai! Why did you leave your room just like that?" Came Ayako's voice, which made Naru more furious.

"You left your room? You ran?" Naru's eyes narrowed and locked his eyes to Mai's.

"N-Naru, I w-wanted t-to s-see y-you." Mai said, clutching onto her wound ever-so tightly.

The nurses came inside and saw Mai's situation. They quickly told the doctor about this and he came. Naru had his eyes locked on Mai, his expression unreadable.

"Idiot. Why did you have to run off like that?" Naru muttered.

"Naru-bou! You're awake!" Takigawa exclaimed, popping his head out from the door.

"Thank you for pointing out that obvious fact, Takigawa-san." Naru emotionlessly said, not bothering to look at him.

"Looks like Naru is back now." Ayako said, standing beside Takigawa, arms crossed and a smirk playing with her features.

"Where is Mai?" He asked, still not looking at them.

"They're stitching back her wound. It opened slightly." Madoka spoke.

"Stupid." Naru whispered to himself.

"She was really worried, Noll." Madoka said, her eyes softening. Naru just raised an eyebrow at her.

"When Mai woke up earlier, the first thing she said was your name. We tried to stop her from running to you. But we can't do anything. She ran towards this room." Ayako said, her eyes looking at the ground.

"She's such an idiot." Naru said, gripping tightly on the bed sheet. "I have to see her."

"But Naru, the doctor said–"

"Its gonna be okay now. Miss Taniyama's wound has been restitched. Mr. Davis, do you want to go visit her in her room?" The doctor said with a smile.

"Yeah. Thank you. Please do take me inside her room immediately." Naru said.

They placed him on a wheel chair and brought him to the room of Mai. He found Mai lying on a white-sheeted bed and unconscious. He let a ghost of smile past his lips and wheeled himself inside the room, closer to her.

Two hours since they brought her in, and her eyes were now fluttering to an open. His eyes lightened a little bit and he held her hand by his.

"N-Naru?" Mai said with a small smile when she saw her boyfriend beside her.

"You idiot. Why did you have to run to my room? You could have waited for me to wake up and go to your room. You know I won't leave you." He said, his voice half-teasing, half-serious.

"Naru, you're fine!" Mai said, smiling brightly.

"Of course I am. Unlike you, I can walk now and roam around and also visit you in your room." Naru smirked at her when he saw the blush planted on her cheeks.

"Ne, Naru! You're mean!" Mai exclaimed, preventing herself from laughing.

"I am always like that, Mai." He smirked, leaning closer to Mai.

"N-Naru, w-why a-are y-you l-leaning?" Mai said, her face totally red now.

He didn't answer, instead he leaned closer to his girlfriend's extremely red face, his smirk never fading. Naru placed a light yet long kiss on Mai's lips. Holding her by the waist and trying to get more close as possible.

"Out! Out now! We're disturbing something!" Luella's voice chirped which made Naru irritated and turn to glare at them.

"Mother." Naru said his mother's name, rather darkly.

"N-Noll! W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Luella nervously said.

"Maybe because you ruined their moment, Luella?" Madoka spoke, smirking at her student's mother.

"They looked so cute! Noll has no reason to be mad at me!" Luella said as she started running away from her son.

Mai giggled at the sight of her boyfriend and Luella. She never saw him this irritated at something. More likely, someone. And Luella is the one who is acting younger than her son. And so, Mai sweat-dropped. Of course, Naru would never be childish. He's Naru! Noll! Oliver Davis! Shibuya Kazuya! The cold-hearted narcissist and the, gulp, boyfriend of Mai Taniyama. Though, its hard to believe sometimes, Naru did show affection towards Mai.

"Naru, you can stop it now. You know, you can always continue it when you get to Japan. I mean, you can get more privacy." Masako suddenly spoke, covering her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono.

Mai's eyes widened and her cheeks were flaming with blush. Though, she never expected Masako to say such things. Naru was glaring at Masako and sat back beside Mai.

"Everyone can leave now. I would like some privacy with my girlfriend. And I also assume she needs rest." Naru sternly said, avoiding everyones stares.

Everyone just nodded and left the room. Mai was sitting there, blushing. Naru looked pretty amused while he looked at his blushing girlfriend.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mai said, still blushing.

"Is it bad for your boyfriend to look at his gorgeous girlfriend?" Naru asked, his smirk remaining.

"Naru! Stop teasing me!" Mai said, very red now.

Naru chuckled and gave Mai a peck on the cheek. He smiled a rare one at Mai and whispered something on her ear which made Mai blush even more.

"I need to go back to my room now, Mai. We'll be discharged tomorrow after lunch and we will immediately take off to Japan." Naru said, smiling at Mai.

* * *

**A few months later**

Mai ran inside the office, cursing under her breath and glaring at nothing in particular. And banging her things on her desk. Slumping herself on her seat and crossing her arm like a little girl.

"Now, what made you irritable, Taniyama-san? You're not late. So, what is it?" Lin said as he entered the office.

"Well, Naru told me to go in early. So, I didn't eat breakfast. And I had to study last night so I didn't get much sleep." Mai said, sighing.

"You should have called me this morning and told me about that. Then, I didn't force you to go in this early." His voice came out when Mai saw him standing by the door of his office.

"Well, I'm sorry if I had to finish my remaining homework and study!" Mai sticked her tongue out while Lin chuckled quietly.

"Of course. Now, we'll get going." Naru said as he pulled Mai away from the office.

"Naru! Where are you taking me?" Mai asked, being pulled by Naru, she blushed.

"Out. On a date." Naru simply said.

"D-Date! But you never told me that!" Mai exclaimed, looking all panicky.

"Of course, I wouldn't, dummy. Now, go inside the car." Naru said as he motioned towards the car where he practically pushed Mai to.

"But where are you taking me?" Mai asked, puzzled.

"You'll find out later, Mai." Naru gave Mai a small smile.

Mai leaned on the car seat and sighed a bit. She unconsciously held Naru's hand, the one that's placed on the clutch. Naru looked at it with his eyes wide, but not much. He smirked at this and also held his girlfriend's hand.

Mai eventually fell off to a deep sleep, still holding Naru's hand and a smile wasn't wiped off her face. Naru looked at her once again and a ghost of smile past his lips. Mai looked like an angel whether asleep or not. She surely is an angel.

"Mai, you're the only one who can do this to me. You're the only one who can wipe off the mask I wear and make me smile." Naru said to his asleep girl friend.

"Naru.." Mai said in her sleep.

"Mai, wake up, we're here now." Naru said once they reached their destination.

Mai woke up smiling at him. She leaped off the car and had a huge smile at him. Naru glared at the opened door his girlfriend just leaped off.

"Mai! You could have hurt yourself!" Naru scolded at her.

"E-Eh? S-Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry." Mai said apologetically.

Naru sighed and walked to her. He held the back of her head and leaned her towards his chest, which made Mai blush. He kissed the top of her head and smirked when she looked at him. And finally, he held her shoulders and turned her around.

Mai gasped when she saw the view. She was at the top of the hill, and a tree of cherry blossom was beside her. Mai ran to see the view and she was amazed at this.

"Mai, what do you think?" Mai turned around to look at him and smiled wide.

"This is wonderful, Naru! I never thought you'd be romantic enough to do this!" Mai giggled at him.

Naru glared at her for awhile then composed himself. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around Mai when she was turning around to see the view. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and whispered,

"Mai, please do the honors of marrying me."

This made Mai's eyes go wide, her cheeks burned and her eyes forming tears. When Mai turned around, Naru was on his knees and he had his light smile plastered on his lips.

"I love you, Naru! Of course, yes!" Mai said, quickly hugging Naru and tears flying away from her crimson-colored eyes.

Naru's smile didn't fade. He got the ring on his pocket and placed it on Mai's finger. He kissed Mai and they remained that way for a few minutes before eating and having fun from the view.

**END OF THE STORY*'**

**

* * *

**

**HAHAH! Yes, I finally finished this! This is so much awesome. I finished a story! Hahaha! Thank you for all your reviews. I hope you liked this story and please, review on it for the last time! :)**

**next story, I'm thinking about it! hahahaa! watch out! keep supporting me, PLEASE!**

**OH AN NOT EDITED! TOO LAZY ;)**

• _simplyfierceandfearless_


End file.
